Pourtant, si j'avais su
by Fa3ry
Summary: Des rapprochements difficiles, des écorchures intentionnelles, des choix tranchants et douloureux...mais le baume de l'amour et de la confiance est si apaisant...HGDM
1. Aujourd'hui, maintenant, ou bien jamais

Je me lance, ma première fanfiction dans le monde fantastique d'Harry Potter. Ce premier chapitre est plutôt pilote, pour mettre en place quelques pièces du puzzle que formera cette histoire. Le couple Hermione/Draco aurait pu être plausible à mon avis, ils ont de quoi se valoriser l'un l'autre. Merci de me lire si vous le faites, les commentaires constructifs sont les très bien venus.:)

Cela devait se faire aujourd'hui, ou comme Hermione ne cessait de se dire pour tenter de se convaincre, cela devait se faire maintenant. Car il y avait longtemps que tout devenait lourd et compliqué. Lourdement compliqué...Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle l'aimait, ce point avait toujours été clair dans sa tête et son cœur, mais pas de la même façon dont Ron, lui, l'aimait. Cette situation ne pouvait inévitablement plus se maintenir entre les deux amis. Ne tenant plus qu'un a mince fil, leur amitié ne pourrait bientôt plus encaisser les coups de leurs différents. Hermione était bien déterminée à mettre leur relation à jour, car elle avait conscience qu'après 5 années, et en débutant une 6ième ensemble, elle devait le faire maintenant...ou jamais.

Encore clouée à la large banquette du train, les mains nerveuses et les doigts emmêlés posés sur ses genoux, Hermione Granger prit une profonde inspiration, peu satisfaisante pensa t- elle, considérant le fait qu'ils étaient actuellement 6 adolescents de 15 et 16 ans dans un même compartiment restreint...Une dernière fois, elle lissa machinalement son pantalon sans plis et se leva lentement, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle avait la situation bien en mains. Harry Potter, qui était assit à sa droite, leva sur elle un regard perplexe, devinant un peu la cause de son état léthargique, ayant déjà eu cette conversation avec son amie durant l'été. À son avis, la décision qu'avait pris Hermione de parler à Ron était la bonne chose à faire afin que tous trois puissent continuer leur route ensembles, sans conséquences des silences passés et pesants...Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était une personne bien trop indépendante et déterminée pour s'infliger plus longtemps les désagréments de cette relation trop peu claire et évidente. Surtout si les sentiments n'y étaient pas, alors l'acharnement n'avait, n'a et n'aurait jamais sa place. Hermione lui jeta un regard très bref et Harry eu juste le temps de lui offrir un timide et subtil sourire, pour lui donner du courage.

''Ronald, je dois te parler, voudrais tu bien m'accompagner dans un compartiment vide...question d'être seuls?'' débita la jeune Gryffondor dans un seul et pénible souffle. Elle évitait volontairement le regard de Ron, et de tous les autres d'ailleurs.

''Bah...euh...Oui, ok.'' Répondit doucement Ron. ''T'es certaine que tout va bien Hermione?''

''Oui...oui, absolument!'' dit t- elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Hermione était nerveuse, elle voyait bien que son ami devinait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, malgré l'effort qu'elle avait mis dans sa fausse attitude joviale. Elle prit les devants, faisant coulisser sans délicatesse la porte de la cabine, puis fila comme une flèche jusqu'au fond de l'allée. Ron la suivait sans un mot, arborant un visage de glace, trop douteux, le cœur et la tête débordant d'appréhension...Bien que parfois il en avait l'air, le jeune homme n'était pas complètement stupide. Il avait bien vu, et surtout sentit qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais les mêmes intentions que lui envers elle. Il n'attendait que la confirmation de sa crainte pour pouvoir faire le point. Après avoir chassé 2 troisième année du compartiment ou ces derniers tentaient des rapprochements buccaux, la jeune fille prit place sur la banquette, faisant signe à son ami de s'asseoir face à elle. Celle-ci le détailla du regard tandis qu'il s'asseyait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Hermione ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de fixer les quelques mèches de feu qui retombaient nonchalament sur les yeux baissés de Ron. Ce dernier se pencha un peu vers l'avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, les doigts enlacés devant lui. …videmment, il était incapable de regarder Hermione dans les yeux, car oui, les deux jeunes gens avaient souvent discutés ensemble, mais ce fut soit pour se chamailler une centième fois ou bien, toujours en présence de Harry, ou Ginny, ou Néville...jamais seuls à seuls. Ils restèrent quelques secondes plongés dans un silence à couper au couteau, s'intéressant avec excès à leurs propres mains, lorsque le plancher de la vieille allée du Poudlard Express émit un léger craquement qui tira Hermione de sa torpeur.  
Elle se redressa vivement faisant tomber dans son dos les quelques boucles brunes qui trainaient encore sur ses épaules. Ron consentit enfin à lever les yeux, les sourcils froncés, le cœur battant.

''Ron, tu sais, tu es quelqu'un de tellement important pour moi, avec Harry, vous êtes ma raison de sourire à Poudlard, j'attends toujours impatiemment le retour des classes pour vous revoir tous les deux...''dit-elle un peu plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle était là, devant Ron, lui présentant la totalité de son courage dans la tête froide qu'elle conservait en se confiant à lui. Elle avait si peur de le perdre...

''Mais...ce que...je...je voudrais...je souhaiterais qu'entre toi et moi se soit clair Ron. Je crois sincèrement que notre amitié pourrait en souffrir au point de mourir si je ne te dis pas ce je ressens vraiment, étant donné que toi tu n'as pas su le faire...'' Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés s'étaient éteints peu à peu dans sa gorge, terminant sa phrase dans un quasi-murmure. Ron sentit qu'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole, sa langue devait pesée maintenant trois tonnes, car il était incapable de la mouvoir. Tout allait à cent mille à l'heure dans sa tête, tout se bousculait...il s'efforça de focusser sur Hermione, l'écouter était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire actuellement.

''Ronald, tu...tu seras toujours tout pour moi, tout sauf...sauf mon amoureux. Il ne sert plus à rien de s'acharner, j'aimerais que l'on passe à autre chose tous les deux, que l'on discute au lieu de se disputer, que l'on se confie au lieu de se pousser à bout et finalement, que l'on fasse attention l'un à l'autre, que l'on prenne soin de chacun, comme Harry et moi l'avons toujours fait.'' Elle avait déjà perdu un peu de sa nervosité dans son ton de voix lorsqu'elle mentionna cette relation idyllique qu'ils pourraient avoir tous les deux. Ron fixait les petites mains de son amie qui s'agitèrent durant son monologue, ces joues avaient pris cette petite teinte rosée caractéristique d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se démontrait passionnée et particulièrement gênée de sa sincérité. Le jeune Gryffondor avait momentanément quitté le train, le regard complètement plongé dans la chevelure indomptable de sa camarade.

''Alors Ron, dis moi quelque chose, ai-je eu tort de te parler de tout cela?''

''...''

''...''

''Hermione...''souffla enfin Ron après s'être vivement redressé. ''Non, tu n'as pas eu tort.'' Il avait tellement l'air sérieux et grave, la jeune fille en était un peu déstabilisée.

''…videmment, Hermione Granger sait toujours tout et fait toujours preuve d'une rationalité en béton.'' Dit Ron avec un semblant de sourire, mettant une fois de plus son cœur de côté au profit du bonheur de son amie.

''J'accepte ta proposition tu sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas passer ma vie à me chamailler avec toi, et si je dois faire mon deuil, aussi bien commencer à le faire tout de suite.''

''Oh Ron...''lança Hermione en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami. Elle était si soulagée, si reconnaissante qu'il ne cri pas, qu'il ne boude pas subitement en cessant de lui parler...Décidemment, Ronald Weasley avait murit et il commençait à comprendre plusieurs choses... Sans crier garde, elle prit place à la gauche de Ron et le serra contre elle, pour lui montrer qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, peu importe ce qui allait arriver. Elle pencha un peu sa tête pour mettre son nez dans l'épaule de son ami, elle voulu capter un peu l'odeur de celui-ci, ce geste était si réconfortant pensa t- elle. Après quelques secondes, Hermione leva son regard de l'épaule de Ron et fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'ombre d'une silhouette qui repartait rapidement vers les wagons. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir voler les pans d'une fine et longue cape noire à travers la fenêtre intérieure du compartiment...

Draco Malfoy regagna d'un pas vif son compartiment initial. Il hésita un instant avant d'entrer, les doigts glacés sur le métal froid de la poignée de porte. Après un court moment, il franchit la distance qui le séparait de l'intérieur, là où seule une large banquette vide l'attendait. Il avait intentionnellement choisit un compartiment vide. Le Serpentard avait rapidement réalisé durant l'été que la compagnie de ses deux acolytes écervelés et de sa groupie sans âme lui était désormais un fardeau. Ce wagon éloigné de l'avant du train lui procurerait sans aucun doute un bon moment de paix et de solitude, parce que la solitude valait mille fois mieux la situation contraire quand il s'agissait de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy. Draco, tout comme Ron, avait murit, et cela avait eu pour effet de lui ouvrir les yeux avant toute chose. Sa propre mère, Narcissa, c'était intensément confiée, lui avouant que son père les avait tous deux menés dans sa déchéance vers la magie noire, sa soif de pouvoir les avait aveuglé en les persuadant que les gens biens étaient des menteurs et des manipulateurs. Maintenant qu'il avait 16 ans et qu'il avait compris bien des choses, et avant tout le fait que lui seul pouvait désormais protéger sa mère, il ne se sentait plus à sa place au milieu de cette bande...De toute façon, Draco avait mieux à penser actuellement. Bien qu'il c'était enfin éveiller d'un long sommeil, du côté obscur, il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'idée de génie qui le sortirait de cette impasse...

Impasse...pensa t-il en accrochant sa longue cape sur le crochet derrière la porte. Il prit place sur le banc tout près de la fenêtre, étira nonchalement ses jambes pour les poser sur la banquette opposée et finalement, il déposa son coude sur le bord de la fenêtre, la main dans ses cheveux platines, soutenant sa tête. Une fois de plus il réfléchissait. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'échapper d'un destin qui le suivait depuis plus de 16 ans? Comment faisait-on pour avouer à ses 'amis' que l'on avait changé, que l'hypocrisie, la vantardise et la menace ne faisait désormais plus partie de nous? C'est ce qui, a priori, faisait que Draco s'isolait de façon semi-consciente de tout ce qui pourrait être suceptible de le narguer à nouveau, que ce soit ces anciennes connaissances, ou de nouvelles connaissances...Il était méfiant, beaucoup plus qu'auparavant et il le savait...mais sa haine exagérée ne lui venait plus naturellement. La politesse et le civisme avaient enfin pris le dessus, faisait du jeune homme, malgré lui, une personne tout de même accueillante et dont il n'y avait plus raison de craindre à première vue. Ils les avaient un peu observés à travers la fenêtre de la cabine...lorsque son minutieux pas avait tout de même fait craqué l'allée du vieux train à vapeur, il avait craint un instant de se faire prendre. En les regardant se parler doucement, Hermione qui semblait plus vulnérable que Draco ne l'avait jamais vue, il avait cru un instant avoir été ému, avoir désiré ce genre de relation, dans la douceur et la compréhension. Mais toutefois, jamais il ne s'était avoué avoir été, ne serait ce qu'une millifraction de seconde, un peu jaloux de Ron, assit face à cette petite personne gênée et fragile.

Le jeune Serpentard, qui avait gardé son étoffe argent et verte au cou, commença à sentir ses paupières lourdes, bercé par les mouvements hypnotisant du train se balançant sur les rails, filant à toute allure vers l'immense château de Poudlard. Il s'endormit lentement sur un étrange rêve...le genre de rêve qu'il n'avait jamais fait ou penser faire. L'herbe fraîche était douce dans son dos et ses épaules, l'immense nuit étoilée qui s'offrait à ses yeux paraissait irréelle tellement la nappe bleu marine du ciel étaient parsemées. Lorsqu'il tourna lentement sa tête sur sa droite bien des minutes plus tard, le spectacle d'une centaine de fées scintillantes volant et dansant le fit sourire, et il se sentit bien...léger...apaisé...

''Je fais une dernière ronde du train pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas des retardataires ou des endormis et je vous rejoins à la Grande Salle. Gardez moi une place!'' dit Hermione avec son plus beau sourire à un Harry et un Ron charmé. Les deux amis quittèrent leur camarade dans un dernier signe de main et Hermione commença son ascension dans les corridors en enfilant cape et foulard. Arrivée au dernier wagon et par le fait même à la dernière cabine, en approchant son nez bien près de la fenêtre, elle pu détaillée parfaitement les contours d'une silhouette immobile. Elle fit tourner doucement la poignée de porte et ne mis qu'un pied à l'intérieur du compartiment.

''Hey!'' murmura t-elle malgré elle. ''Nous sommes arrivés, réveille toi.'' dit-elle un peu plus fort, mais le quasi cadavre ne bougea pas. Hermione se risqua à pousser un peu la cuisse de l'inconnu du bout de ses doigts, lorsqu'enfin cela pris vie. Elle répéta doucement sans apercevoir le visage de son passager clandestin. ''Nous sommes arrivés!'' puis elle fila comme un chat jusqu'à la sortie du train, ayant simplement pu apercevoir l'écharpe verte et argent que portait la silhouette, c'était un Serpentard, et bien qu'elle devrait faire son devoir de préfète, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'attirer les foudres d'un frustré.

Draco se leva doucement et pris panique lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'était endormi et qu'il était arrivé au Château. Il prit sa cape avec hâte et sortit rapidement de la cabine en remontant l'allée d'un pas décidé. L'air frais de l'extérieur l'aida à faire le point et à sortir de sa léthargie du sommeil. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelqu'un dans le compartiment, une voix féminine, pleine de précaution et de retenue, qui l'avait attiré doucement hors de son rêve utopique, instaurant une transition parfaite dans le passage d'un monde à l'autre. Il secoua sa tête pour s'obliger à se retirer de sa rêverie lorsqu'il percuta brusquement une petite personne qu'il lui tournait le dos, attendant une calèche pour rentrer à Poudlard. Hermione Granger se retrouva rapidement par terre, sa chevelure abondante retombant dans ses yeux. Elle sentit une poigne de fer la prendre sous le bras et la remettre sur pieds dans les trois secondes qui suivirent sa chute.

''Je suis vraiment désolé...''entendit Hermione un peu à sa droite, un peu plus haut qu'elle.''Je ne t'avais pas vu, t'es tu fais mal?''

La jeune Gryffondor déplaça négligemment ses longues mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et s'empressa de répondre qu'il n'y avait aucun mal, que cela n'était qu'un accident. Toutefois, elle perdit le sens de la parole lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de son 'pseudo-agresseur-qui-s'excusait-immédiatement'. Draco Malfoy...le Serpentard qui était dans la cabine. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. IL avait été poli, gentil à la limite, et maintenant qu'ils se fixaient, tous les deux, il ne la traitait même pas de sang de bourbe et ne la regardait même pas de façon méprisante.

Et de son côté Draco se dit la même chose, Hermione Granger, la voix envoutante qui l'avait si bien extirpée de son sommeil quelques minutes auparavant...Les deux adolescents se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes et se détachèrent rapidement d'un même mouvement, baissant le regard, rouges de gêne et de honte...Il avait été gentil avec elle...Elle lui avait inspiré du bien-être...Merlin que chacun avait du mal à s'avouer cela pour soi-même. Sans se parler, ni même se regarder, Hermione et Draco partagèrent une même calèche et regagnèrent lentement le château. Tous deux savaient que quelque chose venait de changer, que rien n'était terminé et qu'au contraire, bien des aspects de leur vie allait changer...Ils n'avaient aucune idée de se qui les attendaient, mais ce point tournant avait dû se faire aujourd'hui, maintenant...ou bien jamais.


	2. La capture d’un sourire

_Un pas de plus dans l'évolution, non sans conséquence, de Draco. Celui-ci devient spontané...et troublé par son propre comportement. Une Hermione plus passive dans ce chapitre un peu plus court..._

Les quatre tables de la Grande Salle laissaient chacune échapper des volutes de fumée provenant des dizaines de plats dégageant des mélodies olfactives invitantes et uniques au château de Poudlard. Une fois de plus, Hermione mangeait sur le bout de sa fourchette, culpabilisant de façon inutile sur le fait qu'un groupe nombreux d'elfes de maison travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour tout préparer. Elle n'y pensa tout de même pas trop, la discussion que Ron et elle avait eu dans le train lui avait tellement fait de bien, cela avait, à son avis, rééquilibré justement leur relation, et avec Harry aussi, puisque celui-ci serait fort probablement épargné des nombreuses disputes et bouderies qui avaient finit par devenir une malsaine habitude. Et il faut le dire, elle était tellement heureuse de son initiative avec son ami, qu'elle avait, avant tout, préférée garder pour elle le petit incident, toutefois troublant, entre Draco et elle quelques instants plus tôt.

Pendant d'interminables minutes dans la calèche vers Poudlard, les deux adolescents étaient restés muets, le cœur tellement emballé qu'il aurait pu sauter hors de leur poitrine respective. À l'insu du jeune Serpentard, Hermione avait osé lever un regard discret sur son visage. Celui-ci avait gardé ses yeux jamais parcourut par la jeune fille, baissé, une petite mèche blonde platine retombant légèrement tout près de sa tempe. Elle n'avait aperçu que l'extrémité de ses cils délicats et noirs. Il avait la peau pâle, évidemment, il avait toujours eu la peau pâle, mais cela faisait subtilement ressortir ses lèvres rosées, trop pincées auparavant, à force de réfléchir. Sa respiration était hésitante, calculée, sans soupir et tique indésirable, tout cela dans le but de rester dans l'ombre, dans le but de ne pas attirer le regard de son accompagnatrice inattendue. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Hermione avait remarqué tout cela, elle s'était permise et promise de ne pas se laisser faire si cette maligne personne, depuis toujours son ennemi associé surtout à Harry, l'insultait ou la provoquait. Mais il n'en avait rien fait et c'est pourquoi elle avait pu poser ses yeux sur lui.

''Fait gaffe Hermione ! Tu nous éclabousses avec tes légumes qui tombent de ta fourchette dans ton bol ! dit Ginny de façon malicieuse, tirant son amie de ses profondes pensées. La plus jeune des Weasley se pencha vers elle, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres.

''À quoi tu penses dis moi ?'' Ricana t- elle à moitié. ''Ou plutôt, à qui tu penses ?!''Hermione posa rapidement son regard sur Ginny, les sourcils froncés, devenant malgré elle un peu rouge.

''Mais à personne voyons, et à rien d'important, tout compte fait'' mentit-elle, ne laissant paraitre qu'un visage neutre, mais ne pouvant camoufler son apparence songeuse.

''Je suis simplement fatiguée du voyage je crois…''termina t- elle lentement, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Ron se pencha un peu de son côté, lui offrant un visage de compassion et de réconfort du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Hermione ne manqua pas de le remarquer et lui rendit sa gentillesse avec des yeux rieurs et une main sur l'épaule voulant dire ''merci de ne pas en faire d'histoire''.  
Assise vers la table du fond, Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'elle cru avoir aperçu deux yeux de glace dans sa direction s'ayant détournés rapidement. Elle plissa le 

nez en demeurant face à la table des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy avait toujours le visage baissé dans son assiette à peine remplit, ne regardant jamais en face les collègues de sa maison qui essayaient d'en savoir plus sur les vacances d'été du 'prince des Serpentard'. Demeurant au summum de sa neutralité, Draco laissait les autres discuter bruyamment autour de lui, toujours complètement immergé dans ses pensées. Hermione ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le fixer, trop songeuse, elle aussi, mais sur le fait qu'elle sentait que quelque chose s'était passé, que quelque chose avait changé. Le jeune homme semblait fatigué, épuisé même, il avait un peu les joues creuses, le regard vide, car même si avant Hermione aurait dit qu'il avait le regard vide lorsqu'il insultait les autres ou terrorisait les plus jeunes, ce n'était pas vrai…avant, il y avait pourtant plus de vie dans ses yeux…

Draco savait qu'il y avait plein de bruits et de conversations autour de lui, mais il n'entendait pas grand chose, ou plutôt, il ne distinguait pas vraiment les mots et les phrases qui se formaient dans la bouche de ses condisciples. Il venait de détourner son regard de ce qui était certainement des plus interdits pour lui depuis toujours. Hermione Granger…comment cela se faisait-il qu'il cherchait inconsciemment à poser les yeux sur cette jolie Gryffondor ? Jolie ?! Avait-il vraiment pensé cela ? L'adolescent de 16 ans s'efforça de conserver un visage de marbre, toutefois il se sentait un peu troublé par cet éventail de sentiments nouveaux et de désirs jamais espérés. Pendant les nombreuses minutes où il n'écoutait pas les autres, il pensa qu'il était stupide de sa part de se laisser distraire par cette fille alors qu'il avait une charge si lourde sur les épaules. De plus, même si il avait changé, les mauvais temps dans le monde des sorciers lui rappelèrent également que l'heure n'était pas aux rapprochements impossibles. Laissant son assiette intouchée devant lui, il se leva et commença à se diriger vers les portes de la Grande Salle dans le but de regagner sa Salle commune.

''Draco chéri, où vas-tu comme ca !?'' dit Pansy Parkinson, le retenant par un bout de sa chemise blanche, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

''Je n'ai pas pu te voir de l'été.'' Continua t- elle avec un air de fausse moue.

''Tu me manques tu sais'' Elle passa son doigt le long de la boutonnière de Draco dans un geste qui se voulait langoureux ou aguichant, mais ce dernier ne put plutôt réprimer un rictus de dégoût devant ce visage corrompu et tout, sauf sincère. Il repoussa méchamment la main de la jeune fille, la pris durement par le poignet et la fixa bien dans les yeux.

''Tu ne me touches pas Parkinson, tu ne me touches plus c'est bien compris ?'' Siffla t- il entre ses dents, sentant la rage monter en lui.

''T'éviter cet été, n'a pas été de tout repos alors je te le dis clairement, laisse moi tranquille petite sotte.''  
Il lâcha rapidement le bras de Pansy et continua son chemin vers les portes. Il entendit vaguement une voix stridente derrière lui crier que la principale concernée n'en avait pas terminé avec lui et qu'elle fera tout pour mettre les choses au clair...Draco se sentait en colère, il trouvait enrageant de devoir perdre son temps avec une personne pareille...mais il avait conscience qu'il 

devrait subir ces désagréments relationnels s'il voulait réellement s'extirper hors de cette vie superficielle où les priorités n'avaient rien à voir avec les siennes désormais. Arrivé à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, il soupira longuement en pensant au fait que tous les autres Serpentard à proximité de Pansy et lui avaient tout vu et tout entendu. Et c'était sans compter les autres élèves autour, à savoir les Gryffondor au premier plan...Le jeune sorcier s'arrêta, se déplaca vers la gauche et s'installa contre la gigantesque porte, sentant le froid du matériau dans son dos à travers sa chemise. Il dessera sa cravate avec un grognement de soulagement et profita quelques secondes du calme environnant, le simple fait de franchir la porte réduisait de moitié le nombre de décibels provenant du brouhaha phénoménal qui règnait dans la Grande Salle. Sachant que ses actes précédents ne seraient pas sans conséquences, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard, juste pour voir comment avait réagit Crabbe et Goyle. Il se sentit découragé lorsqu'il aperçu Pansy et les deux autres discuté tout haut de l'incident avec Draco. La jeune Serpentard parlait vivement en agitant ses bras de façon ridicule devant un auditoire un peu trop large au goût de Draco. Ce dernier baissa les yeux en guise de fatigue et de déception. Le pire était à venir pensa t-il...

Juste avant de se retourner pour descendre l'escalier, il leva une dernière fois son regard en sachant très bien qu'il allait croiser le sien. Mais cette fois ci, il ne se détourna pas immédiatement.

Hermione n'avait rien manqué de ce spectacle consternant, Ginny, Ron et Harry non plus d'ailleurs. Elle se sentait un peu troublée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister, Draco s'était vraiment emporté contre Pansy. Apparemment, il préférait être seul plutôt qu'avec sa bande d'acolyte à maugréer contre Harry, les sangs de bourbes ou encore les moldus.

''Dis donc, il ne va pas bien Malfoy ou quelqu'un lui a jeté un sortilège de confusion?'' baragouina Ron, la bouche pleine de pomme de terre en purée.

''Ouais, c'est bien étrange de sa part comme réaction...''dit lentement Harry en réfléchissant ardemment.''C'est bien louche tout cela, il doit encore cacher quelque chose de pas trop propre.''

Hermione se retint de ne pas répliquer à son ami qu'il n'était pas mieux de penser immédiatement que Draco mettait sur pieds quelque chose de louche, simplement parce qu'il avait rompu avec sa dégoûtante petite amie au visage de pékinois. Celle-ci s'étonna tout de suite de sa propre conduite de pensée. Elle était contente pour Draco de s'être débarrassé de Pansy, même si elle ne se doutait pas que la Serpentard n'en avait pas réellement terminé avec cet histoire. Toutefois, il était hors de question que Harry et Ron connaissent son point de vu, ceux ci ne s'en remettraient surement pas et surtout, ne comprendraient vraiment pas.

La jeune sorcière avait suivi les moindres faits et gestes de Draco à l'insu des autres étudiants attablés autour d'elle, de toute façon, il était rare que l'on remettait en question l'attitude et le comportement d'Hermione Granger. Cette dernière avait eu du mal à ne pas réagir lorsque Draco s'était emporté contre Pansy et lui avait tenu fortement le poignet en la fusillant du regard. Ne se détournant jamais, son regard était resté accrocher à la nuque du jeune homme lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Pour être bien certaine qu'il avait quitté les lieux, elle avait fixé un instant l'endroit où il avait disparu. Elle avait attendu quelques secondes et n'avait pu 

réprimer un léger et subtil sourire au moment où elle l'avait vu ressurgir doucement au coin de la porte massive de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Après avoir balayé du regard la table des Serpentard, il avait baissé la tête pour ne la relevée, à son grand étonnement, qu'à la table des Gryffondor, et plus précisément, vers elle.

Draco Malfoy regardait Hermione Granger en plein dans les yeux. Tous les bruits et mouvements environnants s'évanouirent entre les deux adolescents. Rayonnante d'une candeur qui lui allait si bien, elle avait encore une trace de ce sourire moqueur et naïf sur le visage. Draco ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Un sentiment plus fort que lui se répandit dans son corps et ordonna à ses muscles de se contractés pour rendre ce sourire malicieux à cette petite personne qui semblait, actuellement à ce moment présent lui vouloir tout, sauf du mal. Se rendant compte peu à peu de son geste très inhabituel, il rompit ce lien exclusif et rebroussa chemin d'un pas rapide vers les cachots, la capture du sourire d'Hermione encore fraîche dans sa tête et ses pensées.


	3. L'encrier de la volonté

_Bon bon...dans ce chapitre, j'ai tenté de mettre les problèmes qui assayent Draco en évidence. Pour la conversation de Draco avec Montague, je tiens à préciser que j'ai repris, pas mot pour mot toutefois, les explications qu'avaient donné ce dernier à Malfoy concernant l'Armoire. C'est à la page 644 et 645 du 6ième tome, dans le chapitre 'La tour frappée par la foudre'.Et aussi, je suis fière de ma Hermione dans ce chapitre! __Je me répète, mais merci de me lire.:)_

Un long soupir brisa la régularité des souffles lents qu'émettaient les 5 jeunes étudiantes endormies dans les lits baldaquins d'une des chambres communes de la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione ne dormait toujours pas, étendue sur le dos, les bras relevés par-dessus la tête, les mains dans ses longs cheveux…elle réfléchissait.

Harry et Ron auraient sursautés un peu s'ils avaient su que ce qui occupait tant les pensées de leur meilleure amie, était un Serpentard, et plus précisément, le plus vil de tous selon eux, Draco Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas hallucinée, il lui avait bien sourit avant de quitter la Grande Salle, juste après avoir largué Pansy. Mais qu'est que cela pouvait bien signifier ? pensa Hermione. Draco est méchant…était méchant ? Comment être certaine de ses intentions après ces gestes envers elle tellement inattendus de sa part ? Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une idée complètement dérangée lui passa par la tête. La jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'entortillant inconsciemment de grandes mèches bouclés entre les doigts. Non, je ne peux pas faire cela…de toute façon je risquerais de me faire prendre. Hermione cogitait à toute allure. Bien qu'elle était complètement effrayée, elle finit par conclure qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de demeurer dans le néant et l'ignorance, non, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. C'était décidé, elle irait parler à Draco. Elle était une jeune demoiselle pleine de courage et de sang froid, la digne meilleure amie de Harry Potter, le 'survivant', elle pouvait le faire. Sur ces pensées auto-encourageantes, elle étira un peu les lèvres en guise de sourire lorsqu'elle songea à ce qu'elle allait faire. Il lui fallait simplement un petit plan pour pouvoir lui parler en privé. D'un mouvement rapide…et un peu stupide, elle voulu ramener ses bras vers sa taille pour se tourner, mais ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux lui arrachèrent un 'OUCH !!' qui ne manqua pas de réveiller 3 de ses collègues.

Pendant ce temps dans les cachots du refuge des Serpentard, Draco fixait le massif plafond de pierre qui s'étendait à sa vue. Allongé également sur le dos, les bras sous la tête, il ne dormait toujours pas. Il se demandait encore s'il regrettait son geste d'avoir fait un sourire à Hermione, car il était certain qu'elle l'avait vu, puisqu'il l'avait fixé un bon moment auparavant. Et l'incident à la sortie du train aussi lui paraissait surement et très probablement bien étrange, il ne s'était JAMAIS comporté de cette façon avec la Gryffondor.

Draco essaya, avec difficulté et réticence, de chasser ce sujet de sa tête, il lui fallait penser à un moyen…un moyen d'exécuter l'ordre machiavélique qu'on lui avait donné comme charge. Son estomac se contractait juste d'y penser, il se félicita de ne pas avoir pris de repas plusieurs heures plus tôt. En effet, le jeune homme avait eu du mal à croire que son père avait laissé une telle situation se mettre en branle. Lord Voldemort lui-même avait confié à Draco le soin de trouver un moyen de faire entrer des mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, peu importait la façon, il devait les faire entrer dans un but précis…un but qui lui donnait envie de vomir juste d'imaginer les conséquences que pourraient représenter un tel geste. Dumbledore…faire entrer les mangemorts, ils feront diversions, et Draco devra retourner sa baguette vers le plus grand des 

mages du monde des sorciers. Il se refusait de penser qu'il allait faire cela. Il ne voulait pas faire cela. Il n'allait pas faire cela…Alors il devait impérialement trouver une alternative, un plan qui serait efficace, qui lui permettrait de sauver sa peau et celle de sa mère également, car il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Une nouvelle fois, il pensa au fait qu'il se retrouvait dans une sacrée impasse. Impasse pensa t-il…L'Impasse du Tisseur…Oui, bien sur, l'Impasse du Tisseur, Barjow et Beurk. Tout s'accéléra dans sa tête et un éclair de génie lui parcourut l'esprit. Il devait discuter avec Montague, son collègue joueur de Quidditch, dès demain matin ! Sur ce, il continua à élaborer son plan, laissant Hermione bien loin entasser dans le coin de son cerveau, à l'abri de ces sombres pensées.

Au lendemain matin, attablée, son horaire des cours dans une main, une pomme rouge bien scintillante dans l'autre, Hermione fut un peu nerveuse de constater que les doubles cours de métamorphose et de potion prévu dans la journée signifiaient qu'elle devait tenter de parler à Draco aujourd'hui même. Sinon, cela irait au jeudi suivant…elle ne pourrait pas attendre si longtemps. Elle continua de mâchouiller sa pomme d'un air songeur et ne remarqua même pas l'arrivé de ses amis. Harry pris Hermione par les épaules, se tenant debout derrière elle.

''Réveille toi Hermione, c'est le premier jour des classes, tu es excitée, tu ne tiens plus en place, tu ne t'arrêtes plus de parler…c'est bien cela non ??'' Se moqua Harry, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

''Très drôle le farceur.'' Souria t- elle, s'extirpant malgré elle de ses pensées. ''Et toi, bien dormi ?''

''Comme un loir …même si ce maléfique Malfoy me chicotte une fois de plus l'esprit. Il ne le mérite même pas, c'est ce qui est décevant pour moi.'' Dit Harry dans un long baillement.

''Oui…bien sur'' répondit Hermione en cachant du mieux qu'elle le put son exaspération. ''Tiens, voilà vos horaires les garçons.'' Dit-elle, bien contente de faire diversions avec quelques bouts de papier.

Elle ne remarqua pas toutefois le sourcillement soupçonneux qu'Harry lui lança en coin, voulant dire, ai-je bien vu cette réaction que je n'aurais pas dû voir ? Pourtant, ce dernier n'en tenu pas rigueur, mine de n'avoir été témoin de rien, il faisait bien trop confiance à sa meilleure amie pour la remettre en doute.

Après que les trois amis eurent déjeunés, ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers la classe du professeure McGonagall. Hermione cachait très bien sa nervosité, appréhendant ces gestes qu'elle allait poser. Elle discutait de façon nonchalante avec Harry et Ron, balayant la classe du regard, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, dans le but de localiser Draco. Malgré toute l'attention qu'elle pu porter à l'étendue de la classe et à l'entrée située au fond de la salle, elle ne le trouva pas. Résignée, mais pas tout à fait, elle se retourna vers l'avant lorsque Minerva McGonagall fit son entré, commençant à prendre les présences, profitant d'un silence imposé par le respect que vouaient les étudiants au professeure de métamorphose. Draco Malfoy manqua à l'appel comme l'avait constaté Hermione.

Ce n'est que 10 minutes plus tard, alors que tous les élèves étaient déjà bien concentrés à exécuter l'exercice que leur avait confié leur enseignante, métamorphoser une marmotte vivante en mie de pain comestible… que Draco fit son entré en trombe dans la salle de classe. Au contraire de ses habitudes, il avait les cheveux un peu décoiffé, la cravate bien croche et la chemise complètement hors de son pantalon. Il paraissait essoufflé, comme s'il avait courut. Hermione fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua les 3 livres assez épais qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il avança rapidement le long de l'allée sans jeter un quelconque regard à qui que ce soit et se dirigea sans bifurquer vers le professeure McGonagall. Celui-ci se pencha discrètement vers la dame et lui parla tout bas, pour que personnes n'entendent bien sur. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son monologue mystérieux et inaudible, McGonagall lui fit un bref signe d'approbation et Draco rebroussa chemin pour prendre place au centre de la classe, au seul pupitre vide. Hermione se retourna malgré elle, le suivant du regard, elle le regarda s'asseoir et se mettre docilement au travail. Sans vouloir insister, elle se détourna après quelques secondes, et entreprit de goûter à sa mie de pain fraîchement métamorphosée sous l'œil méfiant de ses 2 collègues.

Le double cours de métamorphose prit fin un peu avant l'heure du dîner, comme prévu à l'horaire des cours de Poudlard. Justement Hermione se considérait aussi prête qu'un étudiant en pleine croissance attendant impatiemment la fin du cours afin de se rendre le plus rapidement possible à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Pendant que tous les élèves rangeaient leurs effets dans leur sac et fermaient leurs livres de matière, Hermione informa Harry et Ron qu'elle les rejoindrait bientôt, elle 'devait' parler au professeure quelques instants. La classe se vidait très rapidement et la jeune fille fut surprise de constater que Draco rangeait ses livres à la vitesse d'un escargot qui fait son jogging. On aurait dit qu'il prenait également son temps de façon intentionnelle, comme pour attendre quelqu'un.

Après quelques secondes, il ne restait plus dans la pièce que Draco, Hermione, Montague et une jolie Serpentard à la généreuse tignasse noire avec laquelle ce dernier discutait passionnément. Elle fit un dernier sourire à ce Montague au visage très peu sympathique, pensa Hermione, et sortit de la classe sans se retourner. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Malfoy s'était dirigé vers le colosse et lui demandait de l'accompagner pour bavarder un peu. La Gryffondor regarda les deux jeunes hommes quitter l'endroit avec un sentiment de totale impuissance. Elle n'avait même pas pu tenter son coup ! Bien déterminée à ne pas rater sa chance au cours de potion, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour retrouver ses amis.

''Donc, ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu es resté coincé entre les deux endroits, c'est bien cela ?'' demanda Draco pour la troisième fois à un Montague déconcerté et n'arrivant pas à comprendre l'intérêt que portait Malfoy à cette maudite Armoire à Disparaître dans laquelle il était resté enfermé pendant d'interminables heures l'année dernière.

''Oui Malfoy, comme je t'ai dit, je suis demeuré coincé dans cette armoire qui était dans cette étrange et immense pièce, que je n'arrive plus à relocaliser par ailleurs. J'étais prisonnier dans une sorte de vide. J'entendais les gens aller et venir dans Poudlard ET dans la boutique à des moments différents, comme si j'avais passé d'un endroit à l'autre. Mais ce qui m'a le plus perturbé, c'est que personne n'a pu m'entendre ! J'ai dû transplaner sans permis, et j'ai bien cru y rester !'' raconta Montague, un éclair de frayeur encore présente dans son visage.

''Bon, maintenant tu vas m'excuser Malfoy, mais je suis vraiment affamé, et je dîne avec cette délicieuse et jolie noire, Jane.'' Termina le grand Serpentard en laissant Draco seul dans le couloir, le regard vide, fixant le mur.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune sorcier réalisa qu'il tenait une partie majeure de son plan entre les mains. L'Armoire à Disparaître était belle et bien un objet réel, mais avant tout, le meilleur moyen de pouvoir pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à l'insu des principales personnes concernées. Malgré le fait que toute cette magouille était totalement barbare, Draco se félicita d'avoir eu cette idée. Il s'occuperait des détails sécuritaires un peu plus tard, maintenant, il devait trouver la bonne démarche à suivre pour remettre cette vieille Armoire à Disparaître en fonction. S'alimenter étant devenu un besoin terciaire pour le Serpentard, il entreprit son ascension vers la bibliothèque afin de consulter ses nombreux livres sur les divers objets magiques, leurs fonctionnements et leurs utilités. Par la suite, il se rendrait en cours de potion directement.

Hermione s'affairait à tailler son dernier plan de menthe de faërie pour finaliser sa potion d'Aseptisation de l'Esprit. Une potion qui avait pour principale propriété de laver le cerveau de toutes pensées néfastes préalablement sélectionnées. Cela pouvait paraître amateur pour un cours de potion de sixième année, mais le plus grand défi était que cette potion devait effacer ces idées noires pour l'éternité. Une fois de plus, déambulant à travers les chaudrons des élèves, Rogue conserva un visage de glace devant le travail parfait de la jeune Gryffondor. Draco regardait Hermione du coin de l'œil, celle-ci demeurait bien concentrée dans son travail, le haut des joues un peu rosé, relisant pour la dixième fois son manuel d'instruction. Après quelques instants, la jeune fille referma son livre avec conviction, pris un petit flacon translucide et le plongea dans sa potion pour en récupérer un échantillon. Elle le posa sur le coin de sa table, et au grand étonnement de Draco, sans prononcer un seul mot, sans même remuer les lèvres, elle fit disparaître le contenu entier de son chaudron sans en laisser une seule trace. Le Serpentard réalisa rapidement qu'il avait été stupide d'être surpris par les capacités d'Hermione à exécuter les sortilèges informulés, après tout, elle savait tout…

Rogue annonça la fin des classes quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui fit que Draco s'empressa de prendre un échantillon de sa propre potion, verte, qui en réalité devait être rose lustré…un peu découragé, mais demeurant le moindre de ses soucis, il remit sa fiole à un Rogue bien perplexe. Hermione qui, volontairement, prenait une fois de plus son temps pour quitter la pièce, se concentra ardemment et fixa l'encrier posé sur le coin droit du bureau de Draco. Elle plissa les yeux, rassemblant toute sa volonté dans se petit encrier qui y serait pour beaucoup dans son approche vers le garçon. Elle répéta plusieurs fois dans sa tête la formule 'brisatum encrier', 'brisatum encrier'… et en sursautant légèrement, elle fit éclater le petit pot de verre, vidant son contenu noir de jais sur la table et le plancher. Draco poussa tout bas un juron pas trop catholique et se pencha afin d'entreprendre de nettoyer ce gâchis. Hermione regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle, très satisfaite du fait que la salle de classe était à présent vide. Ça y était, elle était là, il était là.

Elle avança lentement vers le jeune Serpentard, tremblante de nervosité, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle l'observa à son insu pendant un cours moment, et prenant pitié du fait que Draco n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser un sortilège 'recurevite', elle fit disparaître les restes de l'encre sans briser le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement, dos à 

Hermione, encore accroupie vers sa besogne. Il se retourna après un instant, levant les yeux sur la personne qui avait nettoyé si rapidement le dégât que lui aurait mis le double du temps à effacer. Il se releva dans un mouvement éclair.

''Hermione…''murmura t-il.

La principale concernée écarquilla les yeux, trop peu habituée d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Draco Malfoy. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, cela lui donnait le sentiment d'instaurer une barrière de protection entre elle et son interlocuteur.

''Parle moi s'il te plait.'' Dit Hermione, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre.

''Par….Quoi ?''S'étonna Draco, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, prit de court.

''Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Que je n'ai pas fait attention à ton comportement vraiment inhabituelle envers moi et envers qui que ce soit d'autre dans les 2 derniers jours ?'' lança Hermione avec beaucoup de passivité, pour être certaine de ne pas paraître là pour l'attaquer ou le provoquer. ''À moins que je n'ais hallucinée, nous nous sommes fixé hier, dans la Grande Salle…et tu m'as sourit.''

Draco se sentait pris au piège. Jamais il ne se serait douté que la Gryffondor viendrait le confronter en privé. Son cœur battant rapidement et excessivement fort, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de demeurer neutre lui aussi.

''Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à cela ?'' dit-il lentement.

''Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi Draco Malfoy, celui qui me traite habituellement d'abominable sang de bourbe, qui m'appelle méchamment Granger et qui me regarde avec mépris, devient, du jour au lendemain, polit et démontre presque de la complicité envers moi ? Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas. Et ne vient pas me dire que cela fait partie de mon imagination, je ne suis pas dupe.'' Débita Hermione sur un ton sans réplique.

''…coute, je suis fatigué, j'ai pas envie que tu me fasses le compte rendu de ma personnalité de torsionnaire, d'accord. J'ai été un idiot, je suis désolé, ça te va ?'' S'empressa t-il de répondre impatiemment.

''Je te préviens Mal…je te préviens, tu es loin d'en avoir finit avec moi.'' Renchérit-elle. ''Ton changement de personnalité a peut-être attiré sur toi des regards péjoratifs de la part des autres, mais moi je sais, je sens qu'ils ont tort, qu'il n'y a plus raison de te craindre. Tes excuses bidons, et tu le sais qu'ils sont bidons, ne m'impressionnent pas du tout et ne te débarrasseront pas de moi. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas brisé cet encrier simplement pour t'entendre essayer de me convaincre avec si peu de mot.''

Draco était bouche bée…complètement de marbre. Cette petite personne toute menue venait de lui fracasser en plein visage ses quatre vérités. Et tient donc, elle avait fait exprès de provoquer un accident pour le retenir dans la classe et lui parler. Décidément, et il se résigna en un temps 

record devant les yeux noisettes et profonds d'Hermione qui se tenait devant lui, elle l'impressionnait.

''D'accord…d'accord. Je te parlerai…mais pas ce soir, laisse-moi te donner rendez-vous en d'autre temps et endroit. S'il te plait ?'' Répondit-il, toute arme baissée.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle n'en savait rien, comme elle ne savait pas comment allait réagir Draco lorsqu'elle avait décidé de l'aborder. De toute façon, qu'avait-elle à y perdre ? Même si il lui fixait un rendez-vous, allait-il s'y présenter ? Très peu convaincue, elle accepta l'offre du jeune homme.

''Et comment tu vas me rejoindre ?'' Demanda t-elle, cachant son air méfiant.

''Fais moi confiance, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.'' Dit Draco sans expression.

''Je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je suis certaine que tu as plus qu'un tour dans ton sac…''

Sur cette dernière réplique, Hermione se retourna et commença à marcher vers le fond de la classe. Elle n'en revenait pas de la conversation pleine de civisme qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Draco Malfoy. Elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose de la part de ce dernier, mais l'immense pas qu'elle venait de faire vers le Serpentard lui donnait la conviction, pas inébranlable toutefois, qu'il allait réellement lui donner un lieu et une date de rencontre. Remontant l'escalier, un peu zombie, elle se surprit à sourire…après tout, cet encrier avait parfaitement justifié sa volonté.


	4. De la même couleur que moi

_Ouf, j'en ai mis du temps à le pondre ce quatrième chapitre. Mes raisons ne sont que des défaites, travail, nouveau bouquin trop génial que j'ai lu jusqu'aux aurores, planter des fleurs, le ménage...bref. Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire d'amour cernée par le destin. Tout cela évolue lentement, mais surement. J'espère que vous aimerez, et n'oubliez pas de profiter du soley!_

En temps, presqu'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le moment où Hermione avait pris Draco en otage de son avidité de savoir ce qui se passait avec le Serpentard, et depuis leur conversation dans la classe de potion. En pensée, en regard en coin, en déception, l'équivalent de quelques mois c'étaient écoulés depuis le moment où Draco avait dit à la Gryffondor qu'il lui parlerait… En effet, le jeune homme tardait, de façon inexplicable et interminable pour Hermione, mais tout de même plausible pour un dénommé Draco Malfoy, à relancer celle-ci pour la rencontre qu'il lui avait supplié de repousser et fixer lui-même. En route vers la bibliothèque de l'école, le jeune sorcier ruminait encore ces souvenirs frais, mais déjà usées à force de tourner dans son cerveau. À l'aube orangée de ce samedi matin complètement plongé dans le silence, il traversait les couloirs comme une ombre, les livres au bras profitant de la quiétude matinale pour passer un peu inaperçu. Les regards mesquins et accusateurs ainsi que les longs murmures des autres étudiants sur son passage se faisaient de plus en plus évidents et difficiles à ignorer. Draco continuait toujours de s'isoler, il mangeait seul à la Grande Salle, lorsqu'il daignait s'alimenter un peu toutefois, il choisissait les pupitres seuls, et sa routine bibliothèque – dortoir des Serpentard s'était instaurée assez rapidement. Bien que ses projets noirs occupaient majoritairement son temps et son énergie, il pensait souvent…il pensait souvent à Hermione. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était déçue. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, il sentait son regard posé sur lui à plusieurs moments de la journée. À tous instants, à la fin d'un cours, en sortant de la Grande Salle, en circulant dans les corridors, il croyait bien qu'elle le relancerait sans prévenir comme elle avait fait plus tôt dans la semaine. Mais, elle n'en fit rien. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle à la fin de la première journée des cours, il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'il ne réfléchisse au moyen de donner justice aux paroles qu'il avait débité à la jeune fille. Il doutait de son propre courage, ce courage qui lui donnerait la capacité de faire ce qu'il fallait pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois en tête à tête avec la seule personne qu'il voulait bien tolérée actuellement. Au fond de lui-même, il aurait bien voulu qu'elle le confronte à nouveau, qu'elle le prenne une fois de plus de court, afin que celui-ci puisse lui dire sincèrement…Lui dire à quel point il n'était pas judicieux de se lier d'une façon ou d'une autre à lui en ces temps plutôt dramatique et grave. Que cette relation nouvellement née et beaucoup trop maladroite jusqu'à maintenant, ne lui serait que néfaste et lourde à porter. Il voulait lui dire tout cela, car Hermione Granger ne méritait pas un tel fardeau. Car, et cherchant toujours à comprendre sa ligne de pensée, il tenait assez à elle désormais pour faire preuve de prévenance et de soucis. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal…

Discrètement, il poussa une des hautes et pesantes portes du hall de la bibliothèque. Il entra d'un pas léger et ne prit pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à Madame Pince qui était déjà à son poste de bibliothécaire, de toute façon, cette dernière s'était chargée de fixer Draco longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une étagère. Il prit place à la table du fond, près de la fenêtre où le soleil encore timide osait bien laissait aller quelques uns de ses rayons tièdes. Il ouvrit ses livres, posant une enième fois ses yeux sur les mots et les pages des bouquins qui suggéraient tel 

sortilège ou telle incantation qui pourrait être utile pour solutionner le problème qui faisait qu'un objet magique était défectueux. Il se perdit rapidement dans sa tête, les yeux fixés sur la même ligne depuis plusieurs minutes, pensant encore au fait qu'il ne savait même pas où cette fichue armoire était située dans Poudlard. Il soupira longuement, accablé et impuissant de son ignorance.

Hermione se força à bouger rapidement ses paupières, les globes oculaires asséchés tellement elle fixait le plafond et pensait, pensait…Elle essuya une larme qui s'était logée à la pointe de son tous derniers cils à l'œil droit, inévitable après avoir eu les yeux si longtemps ouvert se dit-elle. La jeune fille se redressa dans son lit, se retrouva assise bien droite et porta son regard vers le rideau opaque de la grande fenêtre du dortoir. La lumière chaude de l'aube traçait de façon précise les contours ondulés des grands pans de tissus rouges foncés. Elle ne put réprimer un long soupir, et elle se surprit à se demander si cela traduisait du découragement, de la fatigue, de l'ennui…ou bien de la déception. De la déception ? se répéta t- elle plusieurs fois pour elle-même. Bien sûr, bien sûr…de la déception, elle en avait et en ressentait toujours. Selon elle, Draco l'évitait à présent. Depuis leur courte conversation improvisée, mais non sans conséquence, il ne la regardait même plus à son insu et sincèrement, elle s'en trouvait un minimum chagriné. Faisait-elle si peur ? Elle était tout de même consciente que la délicatesse, la coquetterie et la beauté évidente ne faisaient pas parties de son profil, mais en adolescente de 16 ans normale, elle avait du mal à assimiler le fait que Draco ait pu la trouver complètement stupide et repoussante. Bien que ces suppositions n'étaient pas validées, ceux-ci plongeaient Hermione dans un état d'esprit lointain et quelque peu dysfonctionnel en comparaison aux capacités habituelles de la meilleure élève de Poudlard. En effet, penser à Draco étant devenue une quasi-obsession, la jeune sorcière s'enfonçait lentement et discrètement dans une léthargie cérébrale qui lui faisait prendre un retard académique qui, évidemment ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle avait de la difficulté à se concentrer en classe, particulièrement en potion et en métamorphose, là où ce grand Serpentard blond, les cheveux indisciplinés désormais, les manches de sa chemise blanche relevées, sa cravate négligemment nouée au cou, travaillait dans un calme hypnotisant et attachant à la limite. En potion surtout, se retrouvant obliquement derrière lui, elle agrippait souvent son œil sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle fixait longuement la commissure de sa bouche rosée, qui jamais ne s'étirait en ce qui pouvait être un semblant de sourire, même réprimé ou échappé. Elle fixait également sa nuque, ces cheveux clairs retombant dans son cou et derrière ses oreilles, elle avait même remarquée qu'il y enfonçait toujours ses doigts pour soutenir sa tête lorsqu'il lisait les textes obligatoires dans son manuel. Même si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'Hermione ruminait sur les conséquences de ses agissements avec Draco, il lui semblait qu'il y avait des mois qui s'étaient égrainés, comme le sable s'écoule dans le sablier, depuis qu'elle avait bénéficié d'une proximité avec le jeune homme. C'est cette proximité qu'elle regrettait tant, ce privilège qu'elle s'était accordé elle-même, et qui actuellement la faisait souffrir et la laissait stagnante dans une incompréhensibilité assez néfaste. Ginny n'avait pu faire autrement de remarquer qu'Hermione semblait inhabituellement préoccupée, moins légère et rieuse. Elle avait tenté de lui parler, de l'écouter…mais la jeune fille brune semblait n'avoir rien à dire. Très occupée à préparer ses BUSES et très prise par l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, la jolie rousse n'avait pas insisté davantage. Et bien qu'ils soient les meilleurs amis du monde, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas du genre à pousser Hermione à se confier, et eux aussi étaient déjà bien prit par les travaux, les cours et les pratiques de Quidditch. La Gryffondor ne leur en voulait pas le moins de monde, elle se trouvait plutôt reconnaissante que 

ses proches ne la poussent pas à bout et ne la harcèlent pas de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de répondre, et encore moins de justifier.

Bien réveillée, seule avec le silence, Hermione freina avec difficulté le vent de ses pensées qui soufflaient en un tourbillon aussi ravageur qu'une tornade en pleine ville. Elle sortit de son lit en quatrième vitesse, assez impromptement pour un samedi matin. Elle s'habilla d'un jean foncé, de ballerine noire aussi confortable qu'une paire de mocassin et d'un chandail vert en denim, la tenue parfaite pour une matinée de 'rattrapage étude' à la bibliothèque. Sa tignasse brune temporairement domptée en un chignon négligé sur la nuque, elle attrapa ses nombreux livres, descendit les escaliers en colimaçon d'un pas feutré, traversa la salle commune presqu'endormie elle aussi et entreprit son ascension vers la bibliothèque. Ces derniers temps, elle évitait souvent la bibliothèque, un des ses endroit inconditionnel pourtant et qui, dans la dernière semaine, s'était avéré être relégué aux bas de sa liste de priorité…C'est qu'un Serpentard troublant au regard gris y redoublait ses visites, et que cette présence masculine était devenue pour elle à la limite du tolérable, comme une plaie vive que l'on nettoie à l'alcool…Elle préférait donc se réfugier dans son lit ou tout simplement dans sa tête, bien à l'abri de la douleur que provoquait l'indifférence de Draco depuis qu'il lui avait promis une rencontre…car bien que cela faisait 5 années complètes qu'il la négligeait, elle n'oubliait pas facilement qu'il lui avait promit une rencontre…et surtout, qu'il avait semblé sincère. Ce matin, elle avait décidé de marcher la tête haute, tentant avec difficulté de digérer l'appréhension qui la guettait de trop près. Hermione pensa avec peu de conviction qu'il était peu probable que Draco puisse se trouver en ce lieu studieux si tôt un matin de week-end et en début d'année. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur sa montre abîmée par le temps ; 7h13. Alors voilà, se dit-elle à elle-même en étirant un mince sourire sur ces lèvres pleines, elle serait bien la seule, à l'exception de la plus lésée des femmes, Mme Pince, à profiter de la quiétude complète de la bibliothèque.

Draco feuilletait machinalement son épais bouquin. Les pages de celui-ci se renversaient au même rythme que la confiance du jeune homme défaillait dans le fait que tous ces livres poussiéreux ne le mèneraient jamais nulle part. Après une semaine seulement, à chercher, non seulement dans les artéfacts crasseux de la collection littéraire de Poudlard, mais aussi dans les archives non-désirés de son cerveau, il commençait à être accablé par le découragement. Ses 'efforts' étaient-ils vains ? Perdait-il son temps en cherchant dans la mauvaise direction ? Devait-il suivre son instinct ?...Devait-il lui fixer un rendez-vous ? Avait-il raison de laisser Hermione submergée constamment dans sa tête lorsqu'il avait impérativement besoin de se concentrer ? Avait-il raison de croire qu'il avait besoin de cette présence, ne serait-ce qu'à un mètre de lui ?...Draco referma son livre furieusement, et avec grand bruit. Il serra les dents et se recula nonchalament pour s'adosser à sa chaise, repliant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il s'en voulait à cet instant précis, une fois de plus, et de trop, d'avoir pensé qu'il pourrait bientôt s'égarer dans la proximité qu'il avait tant espéré. Il se trouvait naïf à la limite. Encore en colère contre lui-même en repensant au fait qu'il avait trop peu progressé à son goût, il rangea négligemment son fouillis dans son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule, poussa sa chaise, et entreprit de quitter la bibliothèque. En sortant, il lança un bref coup d'œil à la bibliothécaire et ouvrit rapidement la porte lorsqu'à son grand étonnement, il se retrouva littéralement et physiquement nez-à-nez avec…elle.

Hermione avait laissé échapper un petit cri aigue, toutefois discret, lorsqu'elle avait senti sa main glisser sur l'imposante poignée de porte en bronze de la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas, pas même 

une fraction de seconde lors de sa promenade dans les couloirs, cessée de penser à une bibliothèque vide, silencieuse, et surtout, sans obstacle…Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait devant l'Obstacle qu'elle avait le plus redouté, le seul devant lequel elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la moindre défense. Elle se sentit immédiatement prise au piège par le regard profond et surpris qu'il plongea dans le sien. Machinalement, Draco referma la porte derrière lui et contourna Hermione, se retrouvant ainsi face à elle, cette dernière adossée au mur. Comme à leur première vraie discussion, la jeune fille croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en soutenant ces livres. Elle avait cette tracassante mèche ondulée qui lui tombait près de l'oreille et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant une folle envie de se gratter tel un petit chiot. Elle était tout simplement paralysée, n'osant pas bouger et encore moins parler. Son cœur battait à cent milles à l'heure tandis que Draco se tenait devant elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux de façon nerveuse. Ce dernier finit par enfoncer sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, baissa son regard vers les tuiles luisantes du plancher, et osa une parole.

'Joli samedi matin, non ?' Lança t-il avec aucun intérêt. C'est qu'en vérité, il n'en avait rien à faire de la beauté de ce samedi matin comme tous les autres. Les efforts qu'il mettait à se concentrer pour ne pas trop laisser paraître son malaise et sa timidité étaient tellement intenses, qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Sincèrement, et il n'eut pas de mal à se l'avouer cette fois, en ce samedi matin banal, il trouvait Hermione rayonnante et il se sentait simplement calme et bien par sa simple présence.

'Euh…oui…' Répondit-elle de façon neutre.

'Je…vais à la bibliothèque…alors… bonne journée.' Poursuivit-elle avec aucun enthousiasme, serrant nerveusement ses épaules avec ses petits doigts. Tout en restant dos à la porte, elle la poussa et ne se détacha de son regard qu'une fois à l'intérieur, se dirigeant vers les tables de travail.

Lorsqu'Hermione disparut à la vue de Draco, celui-ci sentit ses épaules se relâcher, comme si elles tombaient par terre d'un seul coup. Merlin qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas su saisir cet opportunité. Pendant un instant, il avait eu la chance de se retrouver devant Elle, et à nouveau il s'était senti sans armes. Sa chevelure rebelle la rendant si unique, sa lèvre inférieure plus rose car elle l'avait mordu, et cette façon si délicate qu'elle avait de croiser ses bras sur elle lorsqu'elle semblait intimidée. Sa colère rapidement berné par le chagrin, il rebroussa chemin pour continuer sa route, la tête encore plus alourdie par le poids de ce chagrin en question. Il fallait faire quelque chose, du moins, il devait s'expliquer avec elle, d'autant plus qu'elle lui laissait une porte très grande ouverte. Le visage dur, les sourcils froncés, sa démarche taciturne lui donnait l'air d'un spectre errant à travers les couloirs. Il avançait sans conviction lorsqu'un profond frisson traversa son corps de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Soudainement, il avait eu la désagréable sensation d'être tombé dans un lac glacé, s'apercevant quelques secondes après qu'il avait traversé la silhouette de fumée d'un des fantômes de l'école, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy.

'Oh pardon cher ami matinal, je me croyais seul à flotter avec mes pensées dans ce long couloir.' Dit le fantôme de façon presque théâtrale.

Draco fixa Sir Nicholas avec perplexité, toute expression figée tandis qu'il tentait de faire le tri du déroulement de ses actions depuis 6h30 ce matin, afin de les assimiler adéquatement.

'Mais, vous semblez quelque peu songeur jeune homme, sans indiscrétions, je suis un gentleman tout de même, auriez vous des soucis dites moi ?' Questionna la grande silhouette nacrée.

'En fait' Répondit doucement Draco, 'Peut-être pourriez vous me rendre un petit service…Sir…Nicholas ?'

Le fantôme gonfla fièrement son torse, faisant bomber sa grosse fraise et faisant vaciller dangereusement sa tête à moitié tranchée. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de reculer un peu, les mains à la hauteur de ses hanches, se retrouvant en position furtive devant la tenue précaire de cette tête.

'Mais, je suis au service des étudiants de Gryffondor en permanence très cher. Arrêtez moi si je suis dans le tort, mais il me semble que vous ne faites pas partie de ma maison, n'est ce pas ?' Répliqua poliment Sir Nicholas.

'Oui… bien sûr, vous avez raison.' Dit Draco avec une déception évidente dans sa voix. 'Il est vrai que le Baron ne viendrait certainement pas en aide à un Poufsouffle ou un Gryffondor…' Continua t-il en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

'Attendez, mais attendez !' S'écria joyeusement le spectre. 'Je ne suis en aucun cas comme le Baron sanglant, je vous viendrai en aide inconditionnellement, si je le peux bien entendu. Je continue de croire que l'écart qui règne entre les quatre maisons demeure injustifié. Allez, formulez votre requête jeune homme, je vous écoute.'

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco sourit sincèrement à son interlocuteur, tellement ravi de la faveur qu'on voulait bien lui accorder et de la chance qu'il pourrait peut-être rattraper, enfin.

Hermione, assise à cette même table occupée quelques minutes plus tôt par Draco, se remettait peu à peu de cette rencontre impromptue et tellement appréhendée. Cette fois, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu remettre cela en demeurant complètement sans mots et expression devant le jeune homme. Tout en remontant à nouveau sa tignasse en chignon et se battant avec ses baguettes de bois, elle repensait en vain à tout ce qu'elle aurait dû dire ou faire, s'ayant retrouvé enfin, et malgré elle, devant lui. Elle s'accouda à la table, les yeux fixes sur ses doigts. Elle commençait sincèrement à se dire que tout cela n'en valait pas la peine, qu'elle s'infligeait bien des désagréments pour si peu de reconnaissance et d'intérêt à son égard. Hermione était une personne sensible, et surtout sensible au chagrin des autres. Elle trouvait toujours pertinent de devoir laisser une chance aux personnes qui en avaient besoin, peu importe qui cela était. …videmment, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'acharner, mais avec Draco, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'oublier elle-même. Elle avait déjà entamée le processus de résignation dans sa tête lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à ouvrir son livre d'Arithmancie, déplier son parchemin et manipuler, tels des bijoux, sa plume d'aigle grise.

Bien concentrée sur son travail, Hermione ne remarqua même pas que le soleil qui traversait la 

large fenêtre colorée était assombrit par une ombre nacrée et grossière. Dans un élan soporifique, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy se déplaça face à la jeune Gryffondor et celle-ci sursauta lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de sa présence devant elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux et lança dans un murmure remplit de respect pour la bibliothèque, bien que celle-ci n'était occupée que par deux personnes.

'Sir Nicholas, mais que faites vous là ?! Les spectres des maisons de ne sont pas censés errer dans la bibliothèque, le Baron Sanglant est venu de trop nombreuses fois faire fracasser ses chaînes dans la section interdite, si Mme Pince vous voit…'

'Ssssshh mademoiselle.' Répondit celui-ci avec de grands yeux. 'Je sais tout cela et c'est pourquoi je laisserai les convenances de côté et serai bref. Un certain jeune homme m'a demandé de vous transmettre le message suivant ; ''Demain soir, la tour d'astronomie, 21h00.'' Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable matinée. Au revoir chère amie.'

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa immédiatement. Mais son intelligence de toujours la fit tout de même sourciller de méfiance, il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs.

'Mais…mais…' Bégaya Hermione. 'C'est tout, qui était-ce ?' Bien qu'elle se doutait un peu de l'identité de l'auteur du message, elle ne pouvait pas y croire vraiment.

'Désolée mademoiselle, je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de prononcer son nom, que vous soyez seule ou en présence de quelqu'un d'autre.' Murmura le spectre avec grand sérieux. Sur cette dernière parole, il repartit lentement en flottant, passant rapidement à travers la porte dans le dos de Mme Pince sans un bruit.

Hermione demeura figée pas plus que quelques secondes et avec inhabitude, elle rangea ses effets scolaires en fouillis dans son sac et quitta rapidement les lieux dans un quasi pas de course. Lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque se referma dans un grand vacarme derrière elle, elle n'avait même pas fait attention aux réprimandes de Mme Pince qui paraissait quand même un peu déstabilisée par l'attitude de sa cliente la plus régulière et assidue. La jeune fille courut dans les couloirs à toute vitesse et, avec satisfaction, elle repèra rapidement la silhouette blanche du fantôme de Gryffondor.

'Sir Nicholas !!' S'écria t- elle. 'S'il vous plait ! Attendez-moi !'

Celui-ci se retourna avec nonchalance et s'immobilisa en attendant qu'Hermione parcours les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. À bout de souffle, elle se pencha en avant et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, tentant de retrouver l'usage adéquat de la parole.

'Dites…moi…une chose. Un simple petit détail…d'accord ? S'il vous plait…' Débita Hermione dans une phrase sporadiquement entrecoupé de respire incontrôlable.

Sir Nicholas la regarda de la tête au pied, l'air méfiant et bien paré à ne pas se faire avoir. Car, jamais celui-ci n'oserait déroger des exigences de la quête qu'on lui avait confiée.

'Dites moi simplement de quelle couleur était ses cheveux… ' Demanda t- elle sur un ton 

implorant et même quasi-désespéré.

Le fantôme croisa ses bras et demeura dans le silence quelques secondes, pensif, lorsqu'il répondit de façon réfléchit.

'Ils étaient presque de la même couleur que moi. Sur ce, au revoir maintenant.'


	5. Vers ailleurs

_Et ça continue...un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre, les confrontations continuent, les premiers dés sont jetés. L'évolution de la relation demeure toujours au premier plan, l'intrigue soutient tout cela, occupant sa tout petite place. J'espère que vous aimerez.;) Soley soley, profitez en!!_

Depuis un moment, Hermione avait détourné son attention de la lettre entamée qui était destinée à sa mère, le regard plongé dans les cheveux noir de jais de son compagnon assit devant elle l'autre côté de la table basse. D'un geste répétitif et inconscient, elle agitait sa plume nerveusement sur son bout de parchemin, aspergeant au passage la surface pâle d'encre noir, donnant l'impression que quelqu'un avait saupoudré la feuille à l'aide d'une poivrière. Harry Potter s'affairait à tailler les tiges fragiles de son balai qu'il avait accidentellement brisé lors de la dernière partie de Quidditch contre Serdaigle, la météo n'ayant pas été très clémente suite au soleil éblouissant qui avait brillé dans la matinée pas plus tard qu'hier. Refoulant sa nervosité depuis l'intervention de Sir Nicholas dans la bibliothèque et le corridor la veille, Hermione était au comble de l'angoisse, et ce sentiment s'exacerbait à chaque minute qui s'écoulait avant son rendez-vous. Elle avait caché son embarras à ses amis du mieux qu'elle avait pu, justifiant ses sourcils froncés en permanence par une supposée migraine. Encore une fois, ils l'avaient laissé tranquille, ne posant pas davantage de questions et n'exigeant pas d'amples explications. Mais, tout au fond d'elle, une toute petite voix lui demandait si elle croyait que cela durait longtemps, si elle pensait que ses amis la laisseraient longtemps seule avec cette situation déjà lourde à porter. Toutes les fois où elle avait pensé au moment où elle confierait le secret de sa rencontre avec Malfoy à Harry, Ginny et Ron, elle chassait bien rapidement cette idée de sa tête.

En ce dimanche soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, la grande aiguille s'apprêtant à rejoindre le chiffre huit, Hermione secoua un peu la tête pour se libérer de ces pensées qui ne faisaient que nourrir l'appréhension grandissante qui nouait de plus en plus son estomac. À ce moment, elle allait jusqu'à regretter son élan de rationalité qui l'avait poussé à manger une salade verte malgré elle à l'heure du repas. La jeune fille leva sur Harry un regard perdu, qui aurait aussi bien pu être destiné à la tapisserie du mur. Celui-ci demeura concentré sur sa besogne, ne remarquant même pas le visage anormalement pâle de sa compagne. Elle avait cessé ses gestes de nervosité et regardait son ami d'une façon encore plus perplexe. Soudainement, elle se surprit elle-même en entendant sa propre voix.

''Harry.'' Dit- elle sèchement, sans aucune tonalité.

''Hum ?'' Grogna t- il en guise de réponse, ne prenant même la peine de regarder son interlocutrice et redoublant de concentration sur une tige de paille particulièrement rebelle.

''Harry.'' Reprit- elle. ''Harry !, s'il te plaît, je te parle !''

''Ouch !!'' Se plaignit Harry en portant son pouce gauche à sa bouche. ''Elle m'a eu cette satanée tige !!''

''Harry, j'aimerais bien te poser une question, pourrais-tu, s'iiiiil te plaît porter un peu attention.'' Gronda Hermione sur un ton de religieuse qui redonna instantanément le focus à Harry.

''Excuse-moi, je ne réalisais pas…je t'écoute, je t'assure.'' Reprit le sorcier en posant son balai par terre et s'avançant sur son fauteuil.

''D'accord, imagine la personne que tu détes….''

Hermione s'arrêta sur sa phrase. Non, cette question ne lui donnerait pas la réponse qui pourrait apaiser un tant soi peu ses craintes. Elle n'allait pas rencontrer la personne qu'elle détestait le plus, ce n'était plus le cas…elle ne savait pas exactement comment, mais Draco n'était plus la personne qu'elle détestait le plus, mais bien la personne avec laquelle elle redoutait le plus un face à face, une discussion, un attachement…Elle reprit au bout de quelques secondes, Harry toujours très attentif, attendant un autre bout de phrase qui viendrait donner un sens à la première partie.

''Imagine que tu dois confronter une personne qui…t'intimide. Une personne dont tu n'as aucune idée des réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir par rapport à ce que toi tu dis.'' Elle fit une pause pour fixer le plancher et releva la tête pour continuer.

''Comment…tu…t'y prendrais. Je veux dire, qu'est ce que tu dirais, et surtout, qu'est ce que tu ne dirais pas !?'' Finit- elle avec un sourire, fière d'avoir pensé demandé quoi faire, mais aussi quoi ne pas faire.

Harry regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire qui traduisait un doute sur la nature de sa question. Bien qu'il avait trouvé sa collègue quelque peu songeuse dans la première semaine, il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, et bien qu'aujourd'hui il avait la quasi certitude que sa question, posée de façon volontairement vague, avait un lien étroit avec son attitude inhabituelle des derniers jours, il n'allait pas la confronter à travers cette discussion. Il allait attendre et voir, se promettant d'être là un bon moment si quoi que soit déraillait.

''Tout d'abord et à mon avis, si cette personne t'intimide et ne laisse sur toi qu'un sentiment d'imprévisibilité, c'est que tu ne la connais pas suffisamment ou comme il se doit.'' Tout en ramenant ces doigts ensembles, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, Harry Potter continua son monologue de façon soignée et presque préparée.

''Deuxièmement, ce qui suit logiquement mon affirmation précédente, tu devrais apprendre à connaître cette personne, ce qui réduirait le risque d'apparition de gestes ou de paroles susceptibles de déclencher une réaction inattendue et par le fait même, une sensation d'intimidation. En plus, si vous vous connaissez bien, vous aurez confiance et le dialogue deviendra évident et naturel.'' Continua t- il le plus sérieusement du monde.

''Et aussi, la seule et unique chose que tu ne devrais pas faire, c'est ne rien faire, justement.''

''Wow…Harry.'' Murmura Hermione, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux biens ronds.

''Tu sais, j'ai mis un an pour le comprendre, mais Cho et moi serions probablement encore ensemble si nous avions simplement pris le temps de nous connaître, ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu…ou peut-être que non…justement, nous ne serions plus ensembles !! Cette dernière option est plus probable à mon avis.'' Ricana Harry, retrouvant son air naturellement enjoué devant son amie qui affichait une mine étonnée.

Hermione n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle ne connaissait pas le Harry Potter profond et presqu'intense. Elle était déroutée pas ce discours Ô combien sage et inhabituel chez un représentant de la gente masculine, mais aussi complètement illuminée par son réalisme et son utilité. Voilà comment elle devait agir, comme une fille qui souhaite en savoir plus, en savoir plus sur Draco Malfoy, ce nouveau et mystérieux Draco Malfoy.

Harry fixait encore son amie qui réfléchissait ardemment à ce qu'il venait de débiter. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de lui donner ce conseil, peu importe la personne devant laquelle elle devait faire face, cette attitude ne pouvait qu'être la bonne. Pour le reste, Hermione était une fille intelligente et il n'avait aucune crainte sur ses capacités à se défendre. Il demeurait toutefois curieux, non pas sur l'identité de cette personne, mais sur les raisons qui poussaient sa meilleure amie à lui cacher cette situation qui paraissait l'embarrasser. Il se calma lorsqu'il se rappela le fait qu'Hermione avait longtemps caché l'invitation que lui avait fait Viktor Krum au bal de Noël en quatrième année.

Hermione demeura passive pendant de longues minutes, bien enfoncée dans un fauteuil violet et particulièrement moelleux, la tête appuyée sur ces bras qui entouraient ses jambes repliées sur elle. Harry était également devenu pensif, littéralement évaché dans son fauteuil, la tête appuyé sur le dossier, les yeux perdus dans le plafond rouge de la salle commune. Tous les deux avaient l'aspect de personnes en deuil ou en grand questionnement existentiel. Ron s'arrêta devant ce spectacle consternant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son foulard encore humide au cou et sa tuque encore bien serrée sur sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il devait les aborder doucement, pour ne pas les brusquer, après tout, ils avaient actuellement l'air de deux poupées fragiles. Ou bien devait- il rugir tel un lion pour les extirper efficacement de leur torpeur cadavérique…Après quelques secondes, ne pouvant trancher, il décida de faire irruption avec nonchalance et sans artifice. Il prit place entre ses deux amis sur le grand canapé vert et commença à se dévêtir en les saluant. Il arrêta brusquement ses gestes devant l'absence totale de réaction de la part d'Hermione et Harry. Après les avoir regardé tour à tour, un petit sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres alors qu'il enleva sa tuque et son foulard. Il leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil, comme pour leur laisser une chance et sans avertissement, il leur lança ses pièces de vêtements mouillés par la pluie, directement à la figure. Les éclats de rire de Ron ne parvinrent même pas à couvrir les cris de surprises poussés par ses deux amis complètement saisis par la froideur du projectile. Hermione se leva brusquement, alors qu'Harry s'était contenté de jeter par terre le foulard or et rouge.

''Quelle heure est-il !?''Demanda la Gryffondor, au bord de la panique.

Ron cessa immédiatement de rire devant l'air affolé de la jeune fille. Il consulta rapidement sa montre défraîchit, et lui répondit avec un ton interrogateur.

''21h05''

''Oh non !'' S'exclama t- elle en tirant nerveusement et inutilement sur sa jupe qui lui arrivait un peu en bas du genou, et qui était donc suffisamment longue. ''Je suis en retard, qu'elle idiote, un premier rendez-vous…''

Hermione abandonna ses parchemins et son encre sur la table et sans prendre la peine de mettre une veste, elle entama le pas vers la sortie de la salle.

''Hermione, où vas-tu ?! Tu ne nous dis même pas au revoir ?'' Lança Ron avec justesse, pour une fois.

Sans vraiment entendre, elle continua son chemin vers le tableau.

''Hermione, qui vas-tu rencontrer ?'' Osa finalement Harry dans un élan d'impulsivité.

Cette fois, elle s'arrêta nette. Immédiatement, elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings, elle venait partiellement de se trahir elle-même. Elle se força à prendre un air détendu et se retourna lentement.

''Je dois rencontrer…le…professeure McGonagall. Je suis déjà en retard, désolée…au revoir !''

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle passa à travers l'ouverture qu'avait fait apparaître le tableau qui venait de pivoter, laissant derrière elle un Harry et un Ron la tête pleine d'interrogation et de soupçon. Elle avait clairement dit 'un premier rendez-vous', et il était certain qu'elle n'en était pas à son premier rendez-vous avec le professeure McGonagall…

Hermione soupira de soulagement en se retrouvant seule dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par les bougies dansantes accrochées aux murs. Elle pressa son pas, se rappelant qu'elle avait déjà certainement plus 5 minutes, mais bien 7 minutes au moins de retard. Malgré l'appréhension qui refit surface et noua son estomac à nouveau, elle ne ralentit pas sa cadence, de peur que Draco n'ait déjà rebroussé chemin vers les cachots en constatant son absence. Elle bifurqua vers plusieurs couloirs, gravit rapidement les escaliers et se retrouva devant l'échelle qui menait à la seule classe de la tour, celle d'Astronomie. Son ventre se soulevait légèrement au même rythme que sa respiration accélérée par son empressement dans les escaliers. Lentement, le cœur cognant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, elle entreprit de grimper à l'échelle. Arrivée tout en haut, elle se releva doucement, sans bruit. Hermione était complètement effrayée, s'habituant progressivement à la noirceur, elle mit timidement un pied devant l'autre, faisant inévitablement craquer le vieux plancher de bois recouvert d'épais tapis antiques. Elle s'immobilisa immédiatement à ce son et ferma les yeux, réprimant un vertige. Tout en soupirant longuement, elle prit la décision de demeurer sur place, tout simplement.

''Draco ?'' Souffla t- elle avec une délicatesse très proche du murmure.

Draco Malfoy était appuyé sur le bord de la seule fenêtre de la classe d'Astronomie depuis maintenant 30 minutes. Il avait quitté la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt ce soir, voulant tirer profit de l'habitude du lieu de rencontre avant l'arrivée de son rendez-vous. Il avait pensé que le fait d'être sur place le premier lui donnerait le statut un peu plus confortable d'hôte, mais malgré sa théorie savante, il n'en demeurait pas moins nerveux et un peu démunis. Il n'avait trouvé le calme que dans la contemplation de la lune argentée qui brillait en reflets déformés sur le lac noir et ondulé par la brise. Il avait remonté le collet de sa chemise, lui donnant le sentiment que ses arrières étaient protégés. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il réfléchissait encore et encore, les nombreux éléments de son plan et de 

ses souvenirs s'entrechoquant entre eux, ne laissant dans sa tête qu'un vague brouillon d'une page à peine étoffée. Il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans ses pensées, le regard devenu brouillé, ne portant aucune attention à l'heure qui avançait, lorsque le bruit typique d'un craquement de plancher l'extirpa des profondeurs de son âme. Son nom prononcé avec tant de précaution le ramena sans attendre sur terre. Il retourna immédiatement la tête sur sa droite et aperçu les contours flous d'une silhouette qui semblait trembler légèrement, comme une ombre dansante à la lueur de la flamme d'une chandelle. L'ennui…c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de chandelle. Draco décroisa ses bras et les garda difficilement alignés à ses flancs, réprimant l'envie de s'enfoncer les mains dans les poches. Lentement, il s'avança dans le même bruit de craquement et s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle. Maintenant il pouvait la distinguer. Hermione semblait complètement apeurée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait la chair de poule, ses bras dénudés en grande partie par son chandail aux manches courtes. Le Serpentard se demanda si elle avait peur de lui, ou si elle avait simplement froid.

''Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais.'' Dit Draco d'une voix rauque.

Cette phrase se perdit en écho sourd sur la pierre de la pièce circulaire. Hermione consentit enfin à lever les yeux, prenant garde de ne pas croiser le regard gris qu'elle évitait soigneusement. À l'aide de ses deux mains, elle tenta de se réchauffer un peu en se frottant les bras opposés. Encore une fois, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regrettant amèrement d'être arrivée en retard à son premier rendez-vous avec Draco.

''Je suis désolée d'être en retard, je n'ai aucune raison valable.'' Répliqua t- elle avec sévérité.

Draco afficha un air d'étonnement devant les excuses de son interlocutrice. D'un mouvement naturel, il sortit de sa poche de pantalon une petite boîte sphérique argentée qu'il ouvrit agilement avec son pouce gauche. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et avec autant de fluidité, il rangea expressément le petit objet et reporta son attention sur Hermione.

''Non, pas à ce propos.'' Lâcha t-il. ''Je ne t'en veux pas non plus d'être en retard.''

Subtilement, il se balança sur ses pieds d'en avant en arrière et mit finalement ses mains dans ses poches. Il finit par s'immobiliser complètement.

''Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas pouvoir me regarder en face.''

Le visage du jeune homme était à peine éclairé par un rayon de lune, et Hermione avait tout de même pu déceler le regard déçu que ses yeux affichaient à cet instant. Jamais, un seul instant, elle avait pensé qu'elle le décevrait dans la première minute de leur rencontre. Elle leva la tête, prit une profonde respiration et s'approcha davantage de Draco, assez près pour pouvoir distinguer parfaitement les traits de son visage.

''Ne dit pas cela, je suis capable de te regarder en face. Et si tu m'en laisses l'occasion, je serai capable non seulement de te regarder en face, mais de te connaître un peu.'' Dit t- elle passivement, ses yeux noisettes immergés dans la pupille noir du Serpentard.

''En fait, tu sais quoi ?'' Demanda t- il.

''En fait, non, je ne sais pas.'' Répondit sérieusement Hermione.

''Tu sembles savoir plus que moi, enfin, tu sembles…être davantage convaincue que moi sur le fait que nous allons…que nous allons nous rapprocher.'' Draco avait prononcé ses derniers mots avec retenue. Il voulait mettre les choses aux clairs immédiatement, la prévenir qu'elle serait sûrement et fort probablement déçue si elle se liait d'une façon ou d'une autre à lui. Il entendit à peine ce qu'Hermione tenta de lui expliquer.

''Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne peux pas te fier à ma réaction un peu foncière dans la salle de classe de potion. Je suis ouverte, je suis prête à t'écouter, mais je ne veux pourtant pas insister…''

Draco la laissa involontairement parlé, il devait la confronter maintenant ou il allait le regretter.

''Hermione !'' La coupa t- il d'une voix forte. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches, se tourna dos à la jeune fille et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

''Tu ne peux pas…'' Continua t- il sur un ton de voix neutre. Il se retourna et la fixa sincèrement.

''S'il te plait, laisse moi terminer avant de dire quoi que soit. S'il te plait… Hermione, tu ne peux pas te rapprocher de moi. Ça ne serait tout simplement pas bien, surtout pour toi. J'ai l'air d'avoir changé, je te l'accorde, mais mon entourage et ma réputation demeure la même. J'ai un passé désillusionné, un présent macabre et un avenir qui ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Ça ne te mènera à rien, car avec moi, tout finira du mauvais côté, que je le veuille ou non. Je ne peux t'avouer qu'une seule chose, c'est que la raison qui m'empêche aujourd'hui de te laisser t'approcher davantage de moi, juste assez près pour que je puisse sentir ton parfum une fraction de seconde, c'est que j'ai bien trop peur de ne pouvoir m'extirper ensuite du confort d'une relation aussi saine.'' Hermione fit mine de vouloir interrompre Draco lorsque celui-ci leva un doigt devant son geste.

''Laisse moi terminer s'il te plaît…Je n'ai besoin de personne d'accord ? Mon désir de te voir loin de moi est, en ce moment, beaucoup plus fort que celui de me faire ami avec toi. Tu pourras me dire ce que tu voudras, je ne changerai pas d'avis. À partir de maintenant, et pour le restant de nos études, aussi court sera t- il pour moi, tu ne devras pas t'approcher de moi ni me parler, d'accord ?'' Le jeune homme termina sans phrase sans colère, sereinement. Son discours avait évolué de façon constante, traduisant clairement le fond de sa véritable pensée. Il n'avait jamais voulu être méchant envers Hermione, mais il s'était fait un devoir de la prévenir convenablement avant que le mal soit fait.

Hermione demeura muette suite à l'assimilation plutôt lente qu'elle avait fait des paroles de Draco. Il la repoussait, carrément, il ne voulait pas d'elle et il lui faisait comprendre de façon assez crue. Cette fois, elle baissa son regard vers le plancher avec soulagement, elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de le regarder, bien trop blessée. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'elle se serait portée déjà bien mieux s'il n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'il avait envisagé une 'relation saine' avec elle. Ses bras, anormalement lourds, tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps lorsqu'elle entendit le plancher craquer, signe que Draco rebroussait chemin vers ses quartiers. Lentement, elle releva la tête et fut surprise d'apercevoir le Serpentard qui se tenait encore bien droit devant elle. Hermione reporta rapidement son regard vers le sol en même temps que celui de Draco, quand elle sentit la douceur d'une boule de poil lui frôler la jambe gauche. Les deux adolescents redressèrent la tête au même moment.

''Miss Teigne'' s'exclamèrent t- ils en cœur.

''Rusard, dépêche toi.''

Sans prévenir, Draco prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'échelle. Il la fit descendre en premier et lui emboîta le pas. Au pas de course, ils se retrouvèrent au bas de l'escalier lorsqu'ils aperçurent une lueur grandissante se diriger vers eux. Instinctivement, le jeune homme prit à nouveau la main d'Hermione et la traîna sous l'escalier dans le seul et minuscule coin d'ombre. Afin de ne pas laisser leur ombrage les trahir, les deux étudiants se serrèrent leur contre l'autre pour demeurer dans les limites de la noirceur. N'ayant même pas eu le temps de se remettre des parole de Draco dans la tour, Hermione respirait de façon saccadée et bruyante. Elle sentait sa propre haleine chaude sur ses joues, son souffle se répercutant sur la poitrine du garçon. En fermant les yeux pour fuir cette réalité au stress insoutenable, elle appuya son front sur l'épaule de Draco, tentant de bénéficier d'un semblant de répit.

Le Serpentard guettait l'arrivée du concierge malcommode de l'école tout en serrant Hermione contre lui de façon inconsciente, la protégeant malgré tout des conséquences que leur escapade tardive pourrait entraîner. Tout allait trop rapidement dans sa tête pour qu'il ne prenne le temps de repenser à sa discussion avec la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta tout de même quelques secondes, prenant conscience de sa proximité avec Hermione. Draco sentait son souffle chaleureux sur lui. Intentionnellement, il ressera son étreinte sans qu'elle ne s'écarte et profitant du fait qu'elle avait appuyé son front sur son épaule, il huma un instant l'odeur de ses longs cheveux qui venaient chatouiller sa main posée sur la taille de la Gryffondor. L'apparition d'Argus Rusard au coin de l'escalier lui ramena les deux pieds sur terre. Les jeunes gens demeurèrent immobiles, dans leur position initiale, jusqu'à ce que la lueur de la lanterne du concierge ne s'évanouisse à leur vue. Et une fois de plus, Draco accrocha la main d'Hermione et tout deux reprirent leur chemin vers les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Ne leur laissant même pas un instant pour se remettre les idées en place suite à l'intrusion de Rusard, voilà que Peeves se pointa derrière eux à leur insu.

Avec une voix aigue, surélevée et sur un ton d'agacement, il cria à tout rompre : ''Le prince des Serpentard se paie une Sang de Bourbe ! Le prince des Serpentard se paie une Sang de bourbe !''

Hermione et Draco s'immobilisèrent instantanément. Tous deux cernés dans un couloir vide, mais plutôt remplit par les cris démesurés d'un esprit indomptable, ils semblèrent de glace, complètement pétrifiés, ne sachant aucunement quoi faire. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers la petite silhouette qui se tenait à ses côtés et une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : 'Je dois emmener Hermione en lieu sur, la cacher pour lui éviter des réprimandes…' Hermione ne méritait pas de réprimandes. Sur cette idée qui ne cessa de rebondir dans sa tête, comme un pantin bien dirigé, il fit quelques pas vers le fond du couloir en emprunta une porte de bois très étroite, mais qui s'étirait de façon extravagante vers le haut, lui donnant l'air de mesurer quelques kilomètres de hauteur. Il tourna la poigné sans hésiter et entreprit de franchir le seuil de cette porte. Une main froide le retenant par le poignet l'empêcha toutefois d'aller plus loin, et il se retourna devant une Hermione à la mine complètement affaissée, celle-ci ne sachant plus si elle devait faire confiance à Draco.

''Où m'emmènes-tu Draco… ?'' Murmura la jeune fille dans un tel désespoir.

''Hermione…je veux simplement…laisse moi te protéger.''

''Après m'avoir fait si mal…'' Renchérit- elle, la gorge complètement nouée.

Draco la prit doucement par la main, l'entraîna vers l'intérieur et, complètement ravagé à la vue de la larme qui s'était mis à couler sur la joue droite d'Hermione, il ferma la porte derrière eux, vers ailleurs…


	6. La Vendetta

_Le vent tourne et souffle très fort sur Draco. Déjà des choix déchirants, des décisions à prendre et les bonnes s'il veut conserver la confiance des bonnes personnes. Des rapprochements fébriles, des gestes prudents, ils ne se connaissent pas suffisament encore..._

Chapitre 6 – La Vendetta

Draco referma silencieusement la haute porte derrière lui. Dès que cette porte étrange fut fermée, tous sons provenant du couloir s'éteignirent, comme si tous deux s'étaient immergés la tête dans l'eau. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce où ils avaient trouvé refuge, dans cette pièce où il semblait avoir été guidé instinctivement. Le plafond de la salle était apparemment de la même hauteur que la porte puisqu'il se dérobait presqu'à la vue. L'air était tellement chargé de poussière qu'il paraissait gris, brouillé. Des centaines d'objets entassés les uns sur les autres et répartis de façon désordonnée remplissaient l'espace immensément grand de ce lieu. Puis, Draco porta finalement son regard vers Hermione.

Celle-ci s'était vite détaché de lui, s'éloignant le plus rapidement qu'elle avait pu. Elle était manifestement troublée, assise par terre adossée à une grande commode de bois sculptée, elle s'était recroquevillée et demeurait complètement immobile, se servant de ces cheveux qui lui étaient tombé dans le visage pour se 'cacher' de lui. Le Serpentard n'osa même pas s'approcher d'elle, car il était tout simplement incapable d'assumer chacun des gestes et paroles qu'il avait fait et dit durant la soirée. Contre sa volonté profonde, il avait repoussé Hermione assez directement et ensuite, paradoxalement mais évidemment, il lui avait tenu la main, sentit ses cheveux, et protégée à sa façon. Quand il y repensait, la jeune fille avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être troublée et méfiante. À son tour, il s'assit par terre un peu plus loin, attendant quelques minutes pour être certain que Rusard, Miss Teigne et Peeves renoncent à les chercher dans ce corridor. Et peu à peu, Draco se perdit dans ses pensées, se réduisant au silence, n'ayant plus de répit pour se racheter devant Hermione.

Le cerveau d'Hermione devait bien rouler à cent milles à l'heure tandis qu'elle demeurait physiquement immobile, assise par terre, aveuglée par la déception ou la colère, elle ne savait plus trop. Pourtant elle le pouvait, elle savait ce qu'elle devait lui répondre, comment lui répondre, car de toute façon, au point où elle en était, elle se fichait bien de le blesser ou non, de le froisser ou non. Il ne lui fallait plus que du courage, du sang-froid pour lui permettre de se lever et de le confronter. Hermione posa ses yeux sur Draco ; celui-ci fixait un point indéterminé dans la direction opposée, assit par terre avec nonchalance, une jambe allongée devant lui. La jeune fille se leva doucement, sans tenir compte du fait que Draco était sortit comme par enchantement de sa léthargie et suivait, à présent, ses moindres faits et gestes. En se redressant, elle avait fait tomber une étoffe de soie rouge qui recouvrait une lampe abîmée et l'accrocha machinalement sur le coin de la porte entrouverte de la commode sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée auparavant. Le Serpentard qui avait calqué dans sa tête chacun des mouvements d'Hermione s'attacha et se laissa plonger dans la couleur chaude du tissu qui semblait si soyeux. Il reporta son attention sur elle lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui telle une feuille qui se déplace malgré elle 

par le vent et tombe de son arbre confortable. D'une voix timide mais bien franche, elle brisa la lourdeur du silence.

''À moi maintenant, de te demander de me laisser terminer avant de dire quoi que soit.''

Draco se leva immédiatement sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Il respecta avec facilité la distance qui les séparait et que la jeune fille avait intentionnellement créée entre eux. Elle continua avec une voix tremblante.

''Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Je ne t'en veux pas de vouloir conserver ton cœur de pierre, car de toute façon, je n'ai pas eu raison de croire qui tu y renoncerais. Tu dois pourtant savoir que tu as occupé la majeure partie de mes pensées dans la dernière semaine, et surtout les moments où je ne pouvais ni dormir, ni manger. Le sourire que tu m'as fait, les regards perdus que tu m'as lancé…je me demande seulement comment cela a pu arriver ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir insulté, comme tu l'as toujours fait ? Pour cela Draco, tu me dois des explications plausibles et dont tu ne parsèmeras pas le récit de phrase du genre '' _la raison qui m'empêche aujourd'hui de te laisser t'approcher davantage de moi, c'est que j'ai bien trop peur de ne pouvoir m'extirper ensuite du confort d'une relation aussi sain_e'' Maintenant, sois franc pour une fois dans ta vie Malfoy.'' Hermione termina son monologue avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix. Elle lui crachait sans rancœur ici, et maintenant.

''Bon et bien, tu veux jouer, on va jouer…Granger''

Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Tout d'un coup, il avait retrouvé ce ton arrogant et fendant complètement désagréable et dégradant. Elle conserva difficilement un air neutre.

''Personne ne me parle comme cela, ne va surtout pas croire que tu es en sécurité actuellement, je…''

''Tu quoi Draco ?'' Coupa la Gryffondor avec ardeur, le nez plissé par le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait en ce moment.

''Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire, tu vas me frapper ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien trop fier Draco Malfoy, ton orgueil t'aveugle et ton arrogance te soûle. Je suis bien désolée de ne pas être à ta hauteur, M. le Prince des Serpentard.'' Lança Hermione d'un ton fort, criant presque. Elle était en colère, à bout, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

Draco demeura muet quelques instants, fixant Hermione qui se tenait devant lui. Il prit le temps de la détailler dans sa posture actuelle. Ses cheveux tombaient par mèches de ses épaules entraînées par le mouvement haletant de sa respiration trahissant son essoufflement. Ses yeux étaient durs, noirs de colère et elle tenait sa bouche entrouverte. Une fois de plus, elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

''D'accord, maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement, et je te jure que tu vas le regretter, peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni la semaine prochaine, mais tu le regretteras. Tu veux la vérité, tu auras la vérité. Je suis coincé vois-tu, coincé entre des sensations que je souhaiterais ardemment vivre, avec…toi. Et en même temps, ma vie est compliquée, mes origines sont loin d'être des rumeurs, je suis lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres Hermione. Je suis à son service malgré moi. À un moment ou un autre, je te 

trahirai, soit pour ta sécurité ou celle de ma famille. Mais, pourtant, tout ce que je souhaiterais actuellement…''

Pendant que Draco parlait, la flamme ardente qui animait la rage d'Hermione s'éteignit peu à peu. Le jeune homme s'exposait à elle lentement, mais les signaux qu'il lui envoyait étaient tellement évidents qu'elle ne se posa aucune question avant de s'approcher de lui et de poser ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Devant ce geste, il s'arrêta immédiatement. Il posa ses propres mains sur celle d'Hermione et les prit finalement, faisant glisser doucement ses bras fragiles le long de son cou pour l'attirer vers lui. Tous deux se serrèrent avec prudence, s'emboitant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Draco tenait avec possessivité la taille d'Hermione, humant consciencieusement son parfum, cette fois. Il ouvrit grand ses mains dans son dos, afin de sentir la plus grande surface possible de son corps et gravit son odeur dans sa tête ; l'hamamélis et la peau zestée fraîchement retirée de l'orange. La jeune fille avait tout simplement fermé les yeux, ne se risquant pas à poser les doigts sur la nuque de Draco. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste, savourant enfin le répit qu'elle attendait depuis une semaine. Sa rationalité reprenant le dessus, Hermione se détacha doucement du garçon.

''Je suis épuisée…bonne nuit Draco.'' Murmura t- elle.

Sans un bruit, elle se dirigea vers la porte et disparut dans la noirceur des couloirs de Poudlard. Draco fixait encore la porte par laquelle elle était sortit, pensif, mais léger. Après quelques minutes, il lâcha un long soupir et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir par terre. Il passa automatiquement sa main dans ses cheveux et cessa son geste brusquement lorsqu'un petit détail lui sauta pourtant aux yeux. L'étoffe de soie rouge…elle avait disparue ! Le Serpentard prit rapidement sa baguette et murmura '_Lumos_'. Il inspecta chacun des côtés de la commode, les objets environnants, sous la petite carpette bleue, sous la statue d'un mage ancien quelconque…l'étoffe n'était nulle part. Il se recula finalement, afin d'observer cette 'commode' dans son ensemble. Les portes étaient encore entrouvertes, les rebords usés, de larges bandes de vernis manquaient. Draco ouvrit une des portes dans un craquement sourd et une idée lui parcourut l'esprit. Très excité par son éclair de génie, il s'empressa de prendre la lampe posée tout près, la mit en place dans l'armoire, puis referma porte. Il se pencha vers le meuble de bois et entendit un bruit similaire à une rafale de vent en automne. Avec précaution, il rouvrit les portes de l'armoire et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il ne restait plus qu'un vieil abat-jour jaunit, le reste de la lampe avait totalement disparût…

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione se démontrait plus facile d'approche, plus souriante et moins léthargique. Elle avait retrouvé la majeure partie de sa concentration en classe, laissant à l'occasion son regard dérivé vers une tête blonde un peu décoiffée. Les deux étudiants étaient très prudents en public, ne laissant aucun indice aux autres par rapport à leur amitié naissante. À deux reprises cette semaine, alors qu'Hermione passait près des toilettes abandonnées de Mimi Geignarde, une puissante main froide avait attrapé la sienne, l'entraînant avec surprise auprès de Draco. Ils avaient pris quelques minutes pour discuter de leur journée, s'informer du nombre de travail de l'autre, se quittant maladroitement chaque fois. La jeune fille se plaisait dans l'exclusivité de cette relation unique, 

elle avait du mal à se l'expliquer, mais Draco lui inspirait le calme, la tranquillité. Il ne s'acharnait pas à lui poser des questions, il s'acharnait plutôt à profiter du peu de temps où il avait l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec elle.

Le vendredi suivant, alors que Draco venait de quitter la bibliothèque suite à une centième recherche, il aperçut Hermione au bout du couloir, celle-ci discutant avec une élève aux longs cheveux bruns clairs complètement lisses. Il fut très heureux de constater que la brune quitta rapidement sa cible et que celle-ci s'attardait dans son sac d'école, seule au centre du long corridor. Le jeune homme s'avança furtivement et se retrouva derrière elle. Avec amusement, il la fit sursauter en lui enfonçant avec prudence ses doigts dans les hanches. Hermione fut surprise, mais ne cria pas, se retournant vers son farceur, le sourire aux lèvres en découvrant l'identité de celui-ci.

''Hey, en plein milieu du couloir ! Je te le dis petit Serpentard, les tiens te renieront !'' Murmura t- elle avec entrain, jetant des regards de chaque côté.

''Ne t'en fais pas, je te réquisitionne au vol pour quelques mots, je ne serai pas long.'' Dit tout bas Draco.

''Rencontre moi samedi soir près du lac, à la hauteur du saule penché sur l'eau, je veux te montrer quelque chose.''

Hermione le fixa avec incrédulité et acquiesça d'un subtil signe de tête, les yeux brillants et rieurs. Elle s'éloigna de lui en marchant de dos, un sourire collé au visage, trébuchant sur le pan de sa robe. Draco ne put réprimer un sourire en la voyant reculer ainsi. Il se retourna finalement pour rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il figea complètement.

''Alors Draco, tu m'as donc laissé tomber pour fricoter avec une Sang de Bourbe. Mes félicitations, tu viens de te décrocher une séance de chantage intense avec moi.'' Lança Pansy Parkinson, les poings sur les hanches, le visage déformé par la satisfaction de sa menace.

''Suis moi Malfoy, on doit discuter toi et moi si tu ne veux pas que ta petite chienne frisée soit mêlée à tes plans de mangemorts.'' Continua t- elle.

''Parkinson, je t'avais prévenue de ne pas te mêler…'' Tenta Draco.

''Tut tut…j'en sais assez pour te faire docile et très gentil tu sais, à ta place je me tiendrais tranquille.'' Dit t- elle dans une voix qu'elle aurait voulu suave.

''Qu'est ce que tu veux ?'' Souffla le jeune homme, vaincu précocement.

Ce soir là, Draco regagna son lit la tête très lourde, sa confrontation avec Pansy l'avait complètement vidé. Celle-ci avait bien profitée de l'avantage qu'elle avait d'avoir découvert cette relation entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor pour faire du chantage. Son père étant lui-même un 

mangemort, elle avait été mise au courant de la tâche que Voldemort avait confié à Draco. Après avoir été contraint de lui avouer ses plans d'évasion avec sa mère à l'aide de l'Armoire à Disparaître, elle lui avait réclamé la sécurité. Pansy exigeait de Draco qu'il l'emmène avec lui, le menaçant de tout dévoiler à Hermione et de mentionner sa relation avec celle-ci à tous les Serpentard qui voudraient bien l'entendre. Le jeune homme se sentait une fois de plus pris au piège, dans une impasse. D'un côté, cette Armoire qui semblait irréparable mais qu'il avait enfin trouvé, de l'autre la vengeance parasitaire de Pansy, sa vendetta enclenchée au détriment d'un destin qui aurait pu être détourné, et finalement, la tendresse d'Hermione se rapprochant d'un baume des plus bienfaiteurs, un grain d'espoir enfin planté dans le cœur durcit d'un adolescent de 16 ans encore invaincu.


	7. L'Arbre aux parfums

_Je tenais beaucoup à ce 7__ième__ chapitre, l'Arbre aux parfums. L'esprit de Draco, par l'entrée d'Hermione dans sa vie, devient alourdi, pourtant, ce n'est pas sa relation avec la jolie demoiselle qui l'assaille, mais bien le souci de devoir la quitter un jour, conséquence des agissements qu'il devra accomplir. Doucement, il s'éveille d'un long sommeil, encore aveuglé par la forte lumière du bonheur de cette amitié. Merci Carole Caracol de m'avoir prêté ton Arbre aux Parfums et quelques unes de tes phrases magnifiques et uniques l'instant d'un chapitre. Visitez le Jardin Fragile d'une voix pure et ses cordes sur myspace, rechercher Carole Caracol._

Chapitre 7 – L'Arbre aux parfums

Hermione s'était complètement perdu dans l'immensité bleutée du ciel qui s'étendait à sa vue. Allongée sur le dos, la tête appuyée sur son sac, elle profitait d'un merveilleux samedi après-midi dans le parc de Poudlard en compagnie d'Harry et Ron. Tous trois somnolaient au soleil après avoir eu terminé leurs travaux, satisfaits de s'être débarrassés de cette tâche barbante pour certains. Complètement ailleurs, Hermione repensait à son escapade pour le moins risquée dans les couloirs en compagnie de Draco le week-end dernier. Elle accrochait sans cesse sur le fait qu'ils auraient pu se faire voir, et surtout, elle se demandait laquelle des situations, entre se faire prendre dans la tour d'Astronomie tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il n'y avait pas cours ou se faire prendre en compagnie du Serpentard, main dans la main, auraient été gratifiées des répercussions les plus lourdes. Des voix lointaines firent sortir la jeune fille de son attitude taciturne et elle salua chaleureusement les jumeaux Weasley qui leur envoyaient la main, ces derniers rentrant au château. Elle tourna sa tête vers Harry, celui-ci la regardant avec un air malicieux, ses lunettes un peu croche tandis qu'il était allongé directement dans l'herbe, les bras sous sa tête. Hermione lui sourit et ferma les yeux, captant la chaleur tiède des rayons du soleil sur son visage, puis replongea directement dans son esprit. Son air rieur imprégné dans toutes les parcelles de ses lèvres, de ses joues, de ses yeux, de son front, elle se remémorait l'étreinte qu'elle avait osé dans la Salle sur Demande. La sorcière avait bien vite compris dans quel endroit ils s'étaient réfugiés quand elle avait remarqué tous les objets cachés par leurs propriétaires dans cette pièce sombre et très peu fréquentée. Draco avait dû désirer ardemment vouloir la cacher, l'amener en sécurité dans un lieu isolé et c'est ainsi que cette porte hautement démesurée était apparue. Elle avait aussi réalisé cela lorsque tous sons venant de l'extérieur s'étaient évanouis une fois la porte refermée.

La Gryffondor avait déjà commencé à cultiver le fruit de la pensée du jeune homme, l'ayant silencieusement poussé à admettre qu'il ressentait lui aussi le besoin d'être auprès d'elle. Au fond, Draco était un bélier aux cornes de miel, baissant la tête pour foncer, frappant très fort le sol, il avait pourtant finit par lui faire goûter timidement sa douceur, un peu fade encore, mais pleine de sincérité et d'attentes désireuses. Malgré le fait qu'Hermione flottait au-dessus d'une marre de promesses jamais formulées, elle ne s'avouait pas dupe. Elle ne se croyait pas amoureuse, celle-ci en était assurée actuellement, pour la simple et bonne raison que tout ne peut pas être dit, que tout ne peut pas être écrit sur un bout de papier et que tout espoir peut faillir en cours de chemin. Gravir les marches d'un 

songe si bien orchestré par le destin ne pouvait s'avérer être un parcours sans embûche et sans blessure intentionnelle. Cela, elle le savait, mais elle ne se doutait pas encore de la nature de cette crainte, du voile de haine et de noirceur qui était prévu de tomber sur Poudlard et pourtant…elle était sur la pointe des orteils, en équilibre sur le fil de fer de ce projet calculé. Encore du côté du vent, Hermione se complaisait dans cette relation mystérieuse et sans engagement, parée à assumer sa témérité mal placée. Les conséquences qu'elle s'imaginait, elle pouvait parfaitement les surmonter.

Pendant ce temps, dans un des nombreux couloirs vides du château de Pourdlard, Draco faisait les cents pas devant un pan de mur tapissé d'un épais papier peint à motifs chargés. Justement, l'aspect exagéré de ces motifs de couleurs rouge et jaune avait été le point de repère du Serpentard, celui-ci ayant prévu de revenir auprès de sa précieuse et macabre Armoire à Disparaître. Seulement, un petit problème se présentait à lui, tout y était, l'affreuse tapisserie, les bordures de bois luisantes aux jonctions du plafond et du plancher, la large carpette rayée un peu psychédélique traversant le couloir en son centre…toutefois, la haute porte étroite semblait avoir disparue. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait écoulé toutes les formules et sortilèges qu'il connaissait, et qui, logiquement, auraient pu être efficace afin de retrouver cette porte. Draco entreprit de tâter le mur, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il cherchait à sentir, une faille, un trou, une poignée peut-être. Mais rien. Rien ne se produisit devant ses efforts physiques et verbaux. Il s'arrêta finalement et pensa à utiliser la seule ressource qu'il lui restait en tant que sorcier, sa psyché. Il ferma donc les yeux, se concentrant sur cette porte, il la visualisait, détaillant son apparence unique dans sa tête, repensant aux désirs exacts qu'il avait formulés au moment où cet endroit s'était offert à lui. Le jeune homme se souvenu en totalité et avec certitude qu'il n'avait désiré qu'une chose lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé pris avec Peeves et Rusard aux trousses, Hermione risquant de se faire voir avec lui dans un couloir sombre. Il n'avait voulu que l'amener en lieu sûr, là où personne ne viendrait les surprendre. Il fit donc tourbillonner tous ces souvenirs dans son esprit, cogitant toujours et surtout sur la porte mystérieuse. Après quelques secondes, les poings fortement serrés, il ouvrit prudemment un œil, et ragea en constatant son piètre échec. Le mur demeurait particulièrement vaste et vide tandis qu'il soupira devant une autre énigme à résoudre. Draco mit machinalement ses mains dans les poches de son jean, planté en face de cette porte qui ne faisait partie désormais que de son imagination.

Le soleil avait entreprit sa route vers le crépuscule, libérant sa lumière rougeâtre à travers les fenêtres abimées de Poudlard. Une ombre dans la chaleur de ses rayons attira l'attention de Draco sur sa droite. Il plissa les yeux en apercevant Pansy Parkinson au coin du couloir, cette dernière se tenant debout, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire au penchant machiavélique sur les lèvres. Le Serpentard ne lui accorda pas une seconde supplémentaire de son attention et avant que celle-ci ne se décide à lui parler, il partit vers la gauche, en direction de la Grande Salle, le pas alourdit par le regard pesant de Pansy sur sa nuque. En chemin, les traces d'un questionnement étrange flottèrent en sillon derrière Draco. Pourquoi Pansy souhaitait t- elle fuir avec lui ? Elle avait toujours attendue avec impatience l'occasion de devenir une mangemort. D'accord, elle avait toujours cru qu'elle se marierait avec Draco, et qu'elle servirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses côtés, mais le premier aspect de cette supposition sans lendemain avait clairement été réglé dans la Grande Salle le premier jour d'école. Quant au second, à 

moins que celle-ci n'ait absolument rien compris du plan que le sorcier lui avait exposé, ils allaient fuir Voldemort, pas le servir. Sur ces interrogations, il entra dans la Grande Salle, prit place à la table des Serpentard et se promit de tenter de découvrir les motivations de sa collègue non désirée dans un futur proche.

Les joues rougies par le soleil de l'après-midi, Hermione marchait lentement, pieds nus dans l'herbe froide, ses ballerines dans les mains, profitant d'un des derniers jours tièdes de la saison. Ron et Harry traînaient paresseusement derrière elle, le rouquin fixant la nuque d'Hermione découverte par un chignon lâche, quelques mèches rebelles perdues descendant dans son cou. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, tacitement silencieux, la tête dans les nuages, attirés par les effluves de senteurs des plats alléchants. Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, aux côtés des jumeaux et Ginny, cette dernière paraissant exténuée, de grands cernes soulignant ses yeux. Les BUSES la tenaient occupées bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Lorsqu'Hermione lui demanda de ses nouvelles, la jolie rousse se plaignit désespérément en s'acharnant sur la pile de dissertations et de recherches qui s'accumulaient sans cesse, mais qui malheureusement, ne disparaissaient pas aussi facilement qu'elles n'apparaissaient. Hermione lui prit la main et la consola un peu et lui jurant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Inévitablement, lorsque la conversation fut entamée dans le groupe, l'étudiante de sixième année jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la table du fond. Elle trouva rapidement Draco parmi les Serpentard, celui-ci l'ayant déjà repéré bien avant, le regard subtil rivé entre Ginny et Ron, tous deux placés dos à lui. Hermione lui accorda son attention de façon intermittente, évitant d'éveiller des soupçons. Le jeune homme se leva bientôt en continuant de l'observer à l'insu des autres, il marcha aisément vers les grandes portes de la sortie de la salle et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle avant de franchir le seuil vers le hall. La Gryffondor, qui n'avait manqué aucun de ses gestes, déposa ses ustensiles et s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons à propos d'un supposé rendez-vous qu'elle avait complètement oublié. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle quitta d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Courant presque, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, retenue par une main froide qu'elle reconnue tout de suite et qui avait agrippé la sienne, un peu plus tiède. Le choc de la traction ayant entraîné un effet boomerang, la jeune fille se retrouva contre Draco, caché à la vue des autres par la porte massive de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Presqu'automatiquement, le garçon dégagea de ses doigts une mèche de cheveux qui avait élu domicile dans les yeux d'Hermione, cette dernière figeant devant ce geste inattendu. Lui n'en tenu pas compte et s'empressa.

''Je t'attendrai sous le saule penché à 20h00…ne m'oubli pas.'' Murmura t- il sérieusement, s'éloignant bien vite de la jeune fille sans se retourner.

Tout simplement sans mot, elle le regarda s'en aller avec une pointe d'excitation dans le ventre, impatiente d'être à ce rendez-vous clandestin. Rapidement, elle consulta sa montre, celle-ci indiquait exactement 18h15. Elle avait amplement le temps de retourner terminer son repas avec ses amis. Un peu égarée et pensive, elle regagna sa place silencieusement…et sans explications. Revenue à la réalité, Hermione mentit une fois de plus, et de plus à ses amis, au sujet de son attitude étrange et impulsive.

La rosée perlait déjà sur les brins d'herbe, scintillante, chargeant l'atmosphère d'une humidité lourde qui accentuait la fraîcheur des soirées de fin d'été. Encore entourée de la chaleur du feu 

crépitant dans la grande cheminé de la salle commune, Hermione se préparait, s'enveloppant de sa mince veste pâle au capuchon de fourrure beige. Elle enroula son foulard de coton multicolore autour de son cou, enfonça son bonnet de laine vert sur son abondante chevelure et enfila une petite paire de gants noirs, laissant paraître le bout des doigts. Sous l'œil soupçonneux d'Harry qui était accoudé nonchalament à la fenêtre un peu plus loin, la jeune fille franchit l'ouverture laissée par le tableau de la salle commune des Gryffondor et se dirigea prestement vers la sortie menant à l'extérieur qu'elle savait la moins fréquentée. Avec chance, son trajet dans les couloirs et les escaliers se termina sans embûche. Une fois dehors, elle fut immédiatement saisie par la froideur de l'air. Le temps n'était pas glacial, mais l'humidité lui donnait l'impression de traverser douloureusement ses os et elle ne put réprimer quelques claquements de dents, complètement frigorifiée. La noirceur avait déjà personnifiée une soirée étoilée et tout de même froide en cette mi-septembre indulgente jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le nez caché dans son foulard, les mains à l'abri dans ses poches, Hermione repéra rapidement le saule penché tout près du lac noir, une silhouette s'y tenait immobile. Fébrilement, elle marcha jusqu'à lui, les yeux brillants remplit de larmes causées par le vent froid un peu agressant de la rive.

Draco accueillit Hermione dans le silence. À ce moment, il ne sentait même plus les quelques mèches de ses cheveux platines qui lui chatouillaient le front, celles-ci balancées par la brise. Presque naturellement, il tendit sa main vers elle et c'est sans hésitation qu'elle l'accepta. Entreprenant son chemin, il traîna Hermione à ses côtés dans un silence persistant. Cette dernière le fixait tout en marchant, espérant qu'il daigne la regarder un instant. N'en pouvant plus d'avancer dans l'ignorance, elle se résigna.

''Où va t-on dis moi ?'' Demanda t- elle d'une voix timide et rieuse.

Évitant toujours de se tourner vers elle, le jeune homme demeura de marbre, ne clignant presque pas ses paupières, comme s'il était songeur, inquiet. La Gryffondor perdit rapidement son sourire, un peu troublée par l'attitude sévère de son compagnon. Elle se lança dans une dernière tentative.

''Tu te doutais bien que je te poserais cette question, non ?'' Lâcha t- elle avec sérieux.

S'avouant vaincu, Draco continua de regarder en avant, mais un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, relâchant le nœud qui s'était formé dans l'estomac d'Hermione.

''Patience, nous y sommes presque.'' Dit- il tout bas, tentant de conserver une ambiance mystérieuse.

Ils marchèrent avec précaution sur le bord du lac, longeant son abord en sens opposé à la Forêt Interdite en direction d'un boisé. Tous deux parcoururent un sentier où des dizaines d'arbres garnis de feuilles déjà jaunies et orangées s'élevaient en arche au dessus d'eux, n'autorisant que les rayons de lune clair à franchir leur feuillage. Leur route se termina dans une petite clairière verdâtre, quelques pierres immenses posées ici et là, un arbre aux énormes racines en son centre. Draco, enlaçant toujours ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione, entraîna cette dernière tout près de cet arbre. Arrivés devant ce géant particulièrement tordu, elle remarqua avec étonnement que les branches de ce végétal se montraient spécialement chargées comparativement aux autres arbres. La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers la cime, 

fascinée par la couleur verte foncée parfaite des feuilles intactes. Complètement bouche bée, elle se tourna vers son compagnon qui la regardait déjà à son insu, un sourire aux lèvres devant son expression. Hermione revint sur terre l'espace d'un moment, juste le temps de réaliser qu'une odeur agréable remplissait ses narines. Elle pensa en premier lieu à du lilas, un grand bouquet de lilas, puis non, plutôt à l'odeur de la terre fraîche après la pluie, ou non, peut-être plus la senteur des pages d'un livre neuf…non, non, elle le savait, son nez était remplit d'une odeur d'épices mélangée à celle unique de la fraîcheur du vent d'automne. Elle ferma les yeux, et doucement, huma l'air qui l'entourait, chargé d'effluves réconfortants et allègres.

''Voici l'Arbre aux parfums.''L'informa Draco d'une voix neutre.

''J'ai découvert cet endroit l'année dernière, par hasard. Personne ne vient jamais ici.'' Continua t- il, fixant l'arbre à présent.

''Cette clairière... Et cet arbre…quelles merveilles.'' Répondit Hermione les yeux ronds, encore sous le charme de la magnificence du lieu.

''Oui, tu as raison. Peut-être le savais-tu déjà, mais l'Arbre aux parfums porte son nom en raison de ses propriétés magiques olfactives. Il possède la capacité de récréer avec précision la seule odeur que ton âme veut bien sentir au moment où tu te trouves en contact visuel avec le végétal.'' Expliqua patiemment le Serpentard en demeurant immobile. Un peu consterné devant le silence de sa compagne, il se tourna finalement vers elle.

''Ça te plaît ? Tu ne dis rien.'' Demanda t- il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

''Oh oui, bien sûr que ça me plait, je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi dire, je ne connaissais pas l'Arbre aux parfums. Je suis contente que tu aies bien voulu partager cela avec moi.'' Renchérit- elle spontanément.

Draco regarda Hermione pendant un instant, le visage devenu soudainement grave, sachant qu'il devait lui avouer au moins un point de la situation. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle puisse prendre garde et savoir à quoi s'attendre. Tout ce que le garçon pourrait révéler à Hermione, il l'en informerait assurément. Doucement, il se retourna sur sa droite, attrapant la main libre de la jeune fille pour l'inciter à lui faire face. Tous deux se tenaient timidement les mains, coupés de la chaleur de chacun par les gants qu'ils portaient. Draco baissa ses yeux de glace vers le sol, évitant se croiser les siens, assez mal à l'aise.

''Hermione, je dois t'avouer une chose, pour ton bien et le mien, pour que tu saches à quoi t'attendre, et car je ne veux pas te le cacher…'' Il mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle chercha son regard immédiatement devant la mine défaite de celui qui se tenait face à elle. Elle serra ses doigts un peu plus fort, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

''Calme toi Draco, ne sois pas si nerveux. Regarde moi…c'est terminé tu sais, je ne suis plus la fille qui s'envolera au premier de tes souffles, crois moi. Je peux en prendre, je suis solide.'' Le rassura t- elle en terminant sa phrase d'un sourire encourageant.

''Pansy sait pour nous, enfin, à propos de notre nouvelle relation. Elle m'a fait du chantage. Je voulais te mettre au courant.'' Lâcha t- il sans humeur.

Hermione garda le silence. Après quelques instants sans mots, elle recula de deux ou trois pas sous l'allure machinale d'un pantin, s'éloignant à un mètre de lui. C'était maintenant son tour d'arborer un visage sévère et neutre, conservant tout de même une tranquillité exemplaire.

''Je peux comprendre, ne t'en fait pas. Il serait probablement mieux pour nous deux d'éviter de se voir désormais…'' Dit- elle avec peu de conviction.

Draco s'extirpa instantanément du néant de son silence.

''Non. Ce n'est pas une solution.'' Il s'avança et couvrit les trois pas qu'elle avait érigés entre eux.

''Il est trop tard Hermione, tu es entrée dans ma misérable petite vie. Pour moi, tu es la tentation qui s'immisce comme le vent, tu es le courant d'air qui alimente mon délire et tu es surtout la précaution que je n'ai jamais prise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te présenter mes excuses. Je suis si désolé que tu sois tombé dans mes filets. Jamais, jamais je n'aurais cru un jour vouloir être à tes côtés à tout instants. Même quand je suis avec toi, tu me manques…Hey merde, qu'est ce que je dis là, quel ramassis de stupidité…désolé…encore.'' Terriblement embarrassé par son impulsivité, il cacha ses mains dans les poches de son manteau noir.

Hermione ressentit un élan d'affection pour la noirceur du ciel car elle se sentit rougir à chaque phrase que Draco terminait. Assez surprise par ce discours, elle constata qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois, …timide. Comme d'habitude, elle croisa ses bras sur elle, le froid la transperçant à nouveau.

''Nous sommes difficile à suivre, ne penses-tu pas ?'' Demanda tout bas l'adolescente, frissonnant malgré elle.

''Tu trouves aussi ?'' Lança t- il en guise de réponse, sa voix claire trahissant son amusement.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils lorsque son compagnon baissa la fermeture éclair de son épais manteau noir, ouvrant les pans sur son chandail vert bouteille.

''Tu viens ?'' Murmura t- il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, son écho absorbé par l'opacité de la forêt. Hermione le regarda avec un large sourire et franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, se réfugiant dans son manteau ouvert.

''Attends'' Fit- il en sortant sa baguette magique de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il prononça une formule inaudible et les pans de son vêtement noir s'élargirent soudainement. Hermione se mit une fois de plus à rire lorsque Draco remonta sa fermeture éclair derrière elle, posant ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, sa joue collée sur la tempe de la Gryffondor, ses doigts emmêlés dans sa longue chevelure ondulée. Ils restèrent immobiles plusieurs minutes, appuyés l'un contre 

l'autre, profitant de la chaleur de leur proximité. Au deuxième soupir du garçon, Hermione recula un peu de son épaule, son visage plus près du sien qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ramenant ses bras sur les flancs Draco.

''Ça ne va pas, tu as l'air accablé.'' Affirma t- elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda.

En effet, il se sentait accablé, las et manipulé. Draco savait que la seule chose qui le soulagerait un peu vraiment, serait de tout avoué à Hermione. L'unique option sage qui s'offrait à lui aurait été de mettre son orgueil de côté et de lui demander son aide, lui demander de comprendre. Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre la raison qui l'avait conduit dans ce chemin, personne ne pourrait comprendre qu'une fois entraîné dans ce monde, le retour en arrière n'était plus possible, sous peine de graves conséquences. Non, on ne trahissait pas la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait improviser.

''Non ca va, ne t'en fait pas, seulement, je n'arrête pas de penser à la pièce où nous nous sommes retrouvés le soir de la tour. Je…crois que j'y ai laissé tomber… un parchemin qui était dans ma poche. Je ne le trouve nulle part…il y est surement, je ne retrouve juste pas la seule porte qui menait à cette étrange salle, il semblerait bien qu'elle est disparue.'' En débitant ces paroles, le Serpentard ne se doutait pas une fraction de seconde que son demi-mensonge allait l'aider un peu. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le visage de sa compagne s'était adoucit.

''Tu parles de la Salle sur Demande !?'' Questionna Hermione avec enthousiasme.

''Tu connais cet endroit ? Car tu sais, il n'y a aucun moyen de le retrouver, j'ai tout essayé, des sortilèges, la force, la pensée…rien ne fonctionne.'' Répliqua Draco, trahissant son excitation dans l'empressement de sa voix.

''Oh, il faut savoir que la Salle sur Demande répond aux demandes de façon assez spécifique. Alors si tu souhaites y retourner, il te faut absolument tous les détails qui ont fait que la Salle avait choisit cet endroit en particulier. Si tu veux mon avis, il te manquait un élément, un objet ou une personne que tu voulais cacher, mettre à l'abri. Je crois que c'est la clé.'' Expliqua t- elle doucement et portant parfois son regard ailleurs. Le jeune ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la fixer, amusé par l'allure concentrée qu'elle avait prise en expliquant sa théorie. Il comprit un peu à ce moment les raisons qui l'attiraient vers cette petite personne si attachante. Même son étrange écharpe exagérément coloré lui plaisait. Mais soudainement, Draco se sentit triste. Il s'en voulait de tirer bénéfice de la naïveté d'Hermione, celle-ci nageant paisiblement au-dessus de la noirceur des ses futurs actions. Pour la première fois ce soir, il songea quelques secondes à tout laisser tomber, à tout avouer…mais il repensa bien vite, à Pansy, cette petite peste qui pourrait ruiner bien vite la vie sociale d'Hermione et aussi…il repensa à sa mère qui était seule au manoir, jouant encore un rôle important, malgré elle, auprès de la communauté des mangemorts. La voix d'Hermione le coupa de sa léthargie pensive, elle avait ramené sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard, le nez encore remplit de cette odeur que son âme avait choisit de sentir.

''Merci Draco de m'avoir emmenée ici, j'adore cet endroit.''

Le garçon resserra son étreinte, un sentiment de culpabilité stagnant au fond de lui-même. Il ferma ses yeux, ne remarquant même pas le rayon de lune qui miroitait dans les petites lunettes rondes d'Harry Potter, dissimulé dans un buisson aux abords de la clairière, et profita de l'arôme de zeste orangé et d'hamamélis que les cheveux d'Hermione laissaient échapper, la même odeur que l'Arbre aux parfums dégageait pour Draco, l'Arbre au parfum rieur.

_ Étendez la chanson L'Arbre aux Parfums sur le profil myspacien de Carole Caracol _


	8. Hysteria

_Rien ne va plus…que fera Draco ? Un merci spécial à pandora777, ma lectrice numéro 1, merci pour tes encouragements. À un prochain chapitre._

Chapitre 8 – Hysteria

Un mois déjà, un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'Harry avait décidé un soir de suivre son amie dehors alors qu'une fois de plus, elle disparaissait comme un fantôme, sans bruit et avec la discrétion d'un chat. Un mois qui l'avait vu déambuler dans l'herbe qui avait craqué légèrement sous ses pas, qu'il l'avait vu lui prendre la main et marcher à ses côtés, comme s'ils avaient toujours marché aux côtés l'un de l'autre. Comme la précision de la trajectoire d'un Vif d'Or en pleine partie de Quidditch, le jeune homme se remémorait chaque détail de la scène à laquelle il avait été témoin. Plus il y repensait, plus il sentait que tout cela était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Hermione blottit dans le manteau de Draco Malfoy, souriante…et…et consentante ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose d'important, grave ou magistral, il n'arrivait pas à trancher, s'était vraisemblablement passé. Surtout, Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le terme adéquat à employer pour décrire cette relation ; de l'amitié, de la complicité, de l'amour, du désespoir ? Après avoir cogité longuement encore sur l'image d'Hermione et de Malfoy enlacés, il revint à la réalité. Les tiges métalliques de ses lunettes lui brûlaient la peau, le vent froid de cette fin d'octobre n'ayant aucune pitié pour les amateurs de vol. Son foulard rouge et jaune bien remonté sur son nez, le Gryffondor baissa son regard vers le sol givré du stade de Quidditch, se pencha en avant et ressentit cette sensation unique d'apesanteur caractéristique de la perte d'altitude, sensation dont il était accroc depuis la première fois où il avait enjambé un balai, et plus particulièrement un balai de course. Après une descente tranquille, il posa les pieds sur terre et entreprit sans attendre de faire route vers l'arche de bois vieillie servant de sortie au stade.

Harry, comme pour plusieurs de ses secrets et de ses souvenirs, avait conservé pour ses propres archives cérébrales la découverte de ce couple qui lui paraissait inconcevable, et qui pourtant, avait physiquement pris forme devant lui. Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa seule véritable oreille lorsqu'il se confiait, avait volontairement omis de le mettre au courant de sa proximité controversée avec Draco Malfoy. Sur ce point, il lui donnait raison. Jamais il ne lui aurait accordé le bénéfice du doute si elle lui avait confié ce secret, et apparemment, ni Ginny et encore moins Ron ne le savait. Il n'osait pas imaginer la fureur de Ron s'il venait à savoir que son Hermione avait été bien plus près de son ennemi juré, du moins corps à corps, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec lui. Pour ces raisons, il se taisait. L'adolescent nageait dans l'incohérence de toutes ces contradictions et arrivait difficilement à rassembler tous ces éléments en un souvenir compréhensible. D'un pas décidé, il continua son chemin et passa la voûte de bois sans un mot, absorbé dans ses idées. En un instant, le ciel bleu en arrière plan de l'immense château de Pourdlard qui lui servait de toile de fond se changea brusquement en tourbillon de couleurs rouges, oranges et jaunes. Lorsque les centaines de feuilles de chênes colorées se dissipèrent dans leur chute, Harry pu détailler correctement la silhouette d'une bande de rouquin, d'une petite blonde décoiffée et d'une brunette à la tignasse parsemée de brindilles et de feuilles lobées. Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley, Ron, Luna et Hermione se trouvaient en pleine bataille de feuilles d'automne, tous les 6 riants aux éclats, et se plaquant amicalement au sol complètement recouvert de toutes ces belles couleurs. 

Georges, qui était actuellement par-dessus Ron, tentait de lui faire avaler un tas de feuille visiblement mélangé à de la terre.

''Tiens tiens, bonjour Harry, tu te joins à nous ?'' Lança joyeusement Georges en immobilisant son jeune frère, un genou enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Sous le regard amusé du jumeau, Harry s'accroupit à la hauteur de Ron qui n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit, le souffle coupé par le genou de son opposant.

''Ben dis dont, tu à l'air de t'amuser Ron.'' Ironisa le grand noir, son meilleur ami le fusillant d'un regard assassin qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de lui actuellement. Sans prévenir, Harry lança son balai à l'horizontal un peu plus loin dans l'herbe et se rua sans retenue dans ce chaos automnal des plus festifs. Souriant à pleine dents, il se retrouva bien vite dans un duel féroce avec Ginny, sa quiétude temporaire masquant ses lourdes appréhensions par l'insouciance de sa jeunesse, principal moyen d'évasion d'un orphelin sans cesse troublé par cette épée de Damoclès qui vacillait tranquillement au-dessus de sa vie. Il ne manqua pas de constater qu'Hermione riait aux éclats, se sauvant à la course de Luna qui la menaçait avec une poignée de feuilles aux couleurs chaudes. C'est cette dernière raison qui le poussait à ne pas débouler sur Hermione avec cette vérité fort probablement difficile à assumer, si elle n'en avait pas parlé. Elle semblait heureuse, rayonnante ou un autre terme similaire qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à cerner pour décrire l'attitude extatique qu'elle se prêtait. Après une heure de bataille frénétique, tous les 7 se retrouvèrent étendus sur le sol frais en un cercle ayant pour centre leurs têtes. Ils rigolèrent et discutèrent jusqu'à ce que les derniers rayons chauds du soleil fassent place au manteau gris du soir. Bras dessus, bras dessous, en petits groupes de 2 et 3, ils rentrèrent au château vers 18h00 en route vers leur salle commune avant d'aller dîner.

Au bout d'un couloir sombre et glacé contrastant lourdement avec le crépuscule rosée et tiède de cette journée d'octobre, Draco se tenait à la large fenêtre, observant une bande d'étudiants qui s'amusaient dans le parc. Il l'aurait reconnu de bien plus loin, et dans une foule beaucoup plus dense. Une centième fois, de la même manière que lorsqu'il pensait à elle étendu dans son lit le soir, que lorsqu'il la retrouvait dans une salle de classe vide pour discuter après une journée où son désespoir l'incitait à faillir, que lorsqu'elle voulait bien se laisser approcher et qu'il pouvait la toucher, il laissa tomber un long soupir, accablé par les hauts et les bas de sa vie qui se suivaient à une vitesse effarante et dont le Serpentard avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir la cadence. Dans les dernières semaines, Hermione et lui s'étaient souvent retrouvés avec discrétion sous l'Arbre aux parfums, dans les toilettes de Mimi et même à une table recluse dans un coin éloigné de la bibliothèque. Il fixait ses visites dans la Salle sur Demande en fonction de ses rencontres avec la jeune fille. Ce petit manège le tenait maintenant assez occupé pour qu'il réduise au minimum le temps qu'il passait à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Toutefois, chaque moment qu'il lui volait entre deux cours, à la fin d'une journée, durant les week-ends à Pré au Lard, chacun de ses moments alourdissaient sa culpabilité et sa conscience brimée depuis toujours par l'assaut du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur sa famille. Il l'a tenait toujours dans l'ignorance concernant sa mission pour Voldemort, l'esprit a vif tellement il avait songé aux conséquences que cet aveux pourrait avoir sur eux, sur ce qu'ils avaient construits depuis le début de l'année scolaire, mais qui possédait encore la fragilité d'un château de cartes. Draco était rongé par l'appréhension, par la peur de la perdre, et pourtant, il se résignait à accomplir sa tâche, pour sa mère surtout, sa seule vraie famille, la seule personne qui l'ait véritablement aimé dans sa vie et depuis 

toujours, et c'est cet image de sa maman libérée de l'emprise des mangemorts qui pesait véritablement dans la balance. C'est cette vision apaisante qui le retenait de délaisser sa tâche au profit d'Hermione. Et c'est pourquoi, une fois encore, il se fit une raison et se détourna de la fenêtre pour marcher en direction de ce pan de mur vide aux tapisseries déroutantes, en direction de cette mission qu'il réinventera à son avantage.

''Alors Draco chéri, je te manquais, avoue le !'' Pansy venait de le coincer au coin du corridor, la voix grinçante de satisfaction. Ses cheveux noirs ramenés derrière ses oreilles, les poings sur les hanches dans son éternel pose insuffisante, elle lui accorda son plus beau sourire, victorieuse de se retrouver enfin seule avec lui. Depuis la petite débandade de Pansy, Draco s'était toujours arrangé pour que celle-ci se retrouve le plus loin possible de lui, et encore plus d'Hermione. La petite peste de Serpentard se taisait bien jusqu'à maintenant, mais les regards moqueurs et les sous-entendus mesquins qu'elle lâchait sans cesse tout bas à Hermione le tuait complètement. Même si la Gryffondor n'en avait jamais fait de cas et ne s'était jamais plaint, l'attitude parasitaire de Pansy l'irritait au plus haut point.

''Ah Pansy, comme je suis content de te voir.'' Ironisa Draco sur un ton complètement éteint, franchissant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'endroit où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande. Ne lui accordant que très peu d'attention, il sortit de sa poche le petit Rappel-Tout qu'il avait volé à un Serpentard de deuxième année dans la salle commune et qui constituait l'objet qu'il souhaitait caché et qui donc, lui permettait de retrouver ce bazar sélectionné par la Salle. Devant une Pansy perplexe face à ses gestes étranges, il passa plusieurs fois devant le mur et la fine et haute porte apparue finalement, comme Draco avait pris l'habitude de la voir apparaitre dans un grincement sonore chaque fois qu'il s'y était rendu. Trop fatigué pour se chamailler avec Pansy, il lui permit de le suivre à l'intérieur. Il se dit que de toute façon, elle était le boulet qu'il devrait traîner avec lui à travers cet Armoire à Disparaître, si toutefois il parvenait à la réparer. Doucement, il referma la porte derrière eux et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'Armoire, sortant de sa poche sa baguette magique et sa liste de nouveaux sortilèges qu'il devait essayer.

''Ouah, je me doutais que tu étais tombé bien bas en fréquentant une sale sang-de-bourbe, mais tu ne redores pas ton blason en passant ton temps dans des endroits comme ça.'' Tout en l'écoutant à moitié, Draco passa en revue sa liste d'un rapide coup d'œil, marmonnant pour lui-même les différentes appellations. Pansy regardait autour d'elle avec un air de dégoût et se souciait bien plus de ne pas salir sa jupe noir sur un objet poussiéreux que de savoir où elle se trouvait et pourquoi elle se trouvait là.

''Tu es devenu sénile en plus. Cette tête de paille t'a vraiment ramollie la cervelle si tu veux mon avis. Vous faites bien joujou les deux amoureux ?'' Se moqua méchamment la Serpentard, désirant attirer son attention.

''Hermione et moi ne sommes pas un couple, nous sommes amis. Mais tout cela ne te regarde pas Parkinson.'' Répliqua Draco, la tentative d'assaut verbale de Pansy n'ayant eu aucun effet sur lui. De façon lasse, pour avoir tenté des dizaines de sortilèges auparavant, il agita sa baguette vers les portes ouvertes de l'Armoire à Disparaitre.

''Reparo Disparatum'' Lança t-il, des étincelles blanches s'échappant de sa baguette. Machinalement, il prit un des nombreux objets qui encombrait l'endroit, un peigne antique cette fois, le métal de celui-ci ternit par le temps. Il le plaça dans l'Armoire, ferma les portes qu'il rouvrit après que le bruit de coup de vent fut évanouit. Draco ne jurait même plus face à ses échecs, il se contentait de barrer la formule sur son bout de parchemin, et de jeter dans un coin les restes de l'objet qui avait à moitié disparu.

''Reparo Neantum !'' Continua le jeune homme.

''Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne me dis pas que tu souhaites réparer cette armoire, elle est plus crasseuse qu'une toge d'elfe de maison.'' Pansy s'était approchée de Draco, sa voix traînante résonnant dans son oreille. En entendant sa phrase, ses deux épaules s'étaient automatiquement voûtées vers l'avant, trop exaspéré par le minuscule quotient intellectuel de son ancienne petite amie. Les sourcils relevés, il se retourna vers elle avec patience.

''Merlin Pansy…qu'est ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu t'y mets. Si tu cherches à me faire fâcher, laisse tomber tout de suite et ne m'enquiquine pas avec des sujets que l'on a déjà abordés clairement.'' Sur cette réplique, il s'avança vers l'Armoire et répéta les mêmes gestes avec un chandelier de fer tordu. Dans un bruit sourd, la poignée du chandelier qui était demeurée dans l'Armoire à Disparaître tomba durement dans la pile des reliques tronquées, balancée sans retenue par le Serpentard sans émotion devant une autre défaite.

''T'es sur que ça va fonctionner ton plan, en admettant que tu vas un jour réparer cette satanée antiquité ?'' Interrogea Pansy, faisant mine de ne pas avoir été affectée par les propos dégradants de Draco.

''Reparo Ne Gentem !'' Lança t-il, son mouvement de baguette ayant fait surgir des étincelles vertes et ors.

''Bien sûr que ça fonctionnera. J'accomplirai ma mission, je trouverai le moyen de pouvoir circuler entre Poudlard et Barjow et Beurk facilement, seulement, je garderai ce passage pour moi. Enfin, pour nous, ma mère et toi…puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je te…'' Draco figea littéralement devant l'Armoire qu'il venait de retrouver vide, la statuette de sorcière qui s'y tenait auparavant complètement disparue. N'y croyant pas, il passa sa main sur la tablette poussiéreuse, tâta chaque coin, les toiles d'araignée collant sur sa main au passage, mais rien. L'Armoire à Disparaître avait, pour la première fois, fait disparaître un objet dans sa totalité. Encore tout de même sceptique, il recommença l'expérience avec un miroir incrusté de pierre bleue. Lorsqu'il rouvrit une autre fois les portes, plus la moindre trace du miroir ne s'y trouvait, pas l'ombre d'un morceau, pas même d'une petite pierre bleue égarée.

Hermione et Ginny rigolaient encore comme des oiseaux alors qu'elles franchissaient les nombreux escaliers vers la tour de Gryffondor. Les deux jeunes filles de tenaient par le bras, leurs cheveux criblés de feuilles mortes qui tombaient lentement derrière elles dans un mouvement de va et vient. Les joues rosées et les yeux brillants, toutes deux profitèrent d'un petit moment d'intimité ensembles, entre filles et confidentes, pour papoter un peu.

''Ahhhh Hermione !'' Fit Ginny en se détachant d'elle. La jolie rousse entama un petit pas de danse classique, tourbillonnant sur elle-même dans un élan d'allégresse.

''Mandragore !'' Lança Hermione à la grosse dame du tableau. Elles franchirent l'ouverture laissée par le portrait une à la suite de l'autre.

''Tu as vu comment Harry est tombé par-dessus moi durant la bataille de feuille. J'ai senti sa respiration sur mon oreille pendant quelques secondes.'' Souffla Ginny, complètement penaude à la pensée de se rapprochement sans signification qu'elle n'oublierait pas bientôt. Dans une dernière arabesque, elle se laissa carrément tomber dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Hermione avait le sourire accroché au visage devant la félicité contagieuse de son amie. Elle enleva ses vêtements chauds, se promettant de décoller un peu plus tard les nombreuses feuilles qui s'y étaient accrochées.

''Ma pauvre Ginny, j'espère que tu ne flotteras pas trop longtemps seule sur ton nuage.'' Répondit- elle platement alors qu'elle était face au miroir accroché au fond de la salle, tentant de retirer le plus possible de débris ayant élus domicile dans ses cheveux.

''Awww…Hermione.'' Renchérit Ginny sur un ton complètement coupé de son enthousiasme.

'' Non, cesse, cesse de me transpercer le cœur de ta rationalité tranchante, non, non, je saigne, aide moi Hermione !!'' Continua t- elle dans une parfaite imitation d'une personne qui agonise à l'article de la mort.

''Aller, c'est ça, rigole ! De toute façon, il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.'' Hermione avait mentionné cette dernière phrase un peu pour elle-même aussi, bien qu'elle préférait ne pas trop y penser, Draco était le seul qui la plongeait dans ses pensées, qui passait par ses rêves et le seul qui lui donnait du mal à s'endormir le soir quand elle ressassait sa journée. Elle se persuadait pourtant chaque fois qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments amoureux, pas de frissons, pas de regards volés dans la Grande Salle, dans les couloirs ou les cours…

''Je te quitte ma chère Ginny, je dois rapporter un livre à la bibliothèque. Je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle.'' Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione attrapa son livre sur 'Les runes anciennes et leurs origines' et quitta la pièce, les soupirs passionnés de son amie repassant dans sa tête et lui extirpant un sourire.

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers activement, son gros bouquin sous le bras. Elle passa volontairement dans le couloir du 3ième étage, s'occasionnant un petit détour. La vérité, c'était que ce couloir lui rappelait ce certain soir, ce soir où Draco et elle s'étaient enlacés après s'être crié par la tête. Elle aimait repenser à ce soir là dans la Salle sur Demande, car le sentiment de paix qu'elle avait ressenti dans cette étreinte inespérée, dans ce répit, dans ce soulagement, elle ne l'avait jamais ressentie ailleurs, et avec personne d'autre. D'un pas feutré, elle passa devant l'épaisse tapisserie rouge aux motifs grossiers qui ornait la majeure partie du couloir, quand une idée farfelue lui vint à l'esprit. La Gryffondor ramena vers elle son livre de bibliothèque et le serra contre elle. Par trois fois, elle passa devant le pan de mur et bientôt, l'étroite porte de bois apparût enfin, s'étirant jusqu'au plafond. 

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur la poignée froide, puis se ravisa. Elle tendit l'oreille contre le bois lisse, et les bruits d'une conversation se déroulant à l'intérieur lui parvinrent clairement.

Un grand sourire bien installé dans le visage, il s'engouffra dans la grande Armoire acajou de la boutique Barjow et Beurk sans accorder un regard au tenancier surpris par l'apparition du jeune homme dans son magasin. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva à nouveau dans la grande pièce grisâtre et poussiéreuse du château de Poudlard.

''J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi !!'' Draco avait mentionné cette phrase une première fois de façon calme, puis une seconde fois de façon claire, puis une dernière fois dans un cri victorieux. Impulsivement, il se tourna vers Pansy, la prit dans ses bras et complètement emporté par sa joie, la fit tournoyer, la poussière virevoltant dans tous les sens. La jeune fille se laissa évidemment faire, éclatant de rire devant la bonne humeur inespérée de Draco.

''Ça y est, tu l'as réparé ! Tu es le meilleur !'' Dit Pansy d'un ton enjoué, profitant sans questionnement de la soudaine euphorie du Serpentard. Sans prévenir, elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres puis se dégagea rapidement de lui, regrettant immédiatement sa témérité. Il demeura figé un instant devant la tiédeur de ce baiser qu'il avait déjà oublié, les souvenirs transparents de leur passé ensemble se dissipant bien vite. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, il reprit Pansy dans ses bras et approcha son visage tout près du sien, fixant profondément ses yeux presque noirs.

''Tu m'aimes toujours n'est ce pas ?'' Lui susurra Draco, se rapprochant de son oreille, les deux mains posées sur sa taille.

''Je…euh…ben euh...'' Balbutia- elle nerveusement, un peu douteuse au sujet de la sincérité de celui qui se tenait face à elle. En réponse à son marmonnement, il l'attira férocement vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, la serrant fortement contre lui.

''Mais qu'est ce que tu fais de ta cruche de sang-de-bourbe ?!'' Lança Pansy, le souffle court.

''Granger n'est pas celle qui s'enfuira avec moi voyons, elle ne signifie rien pour moi.'' Draco avait lâché ces mots avec un nœud dans la gorge, se qualifiant lui-même de piètre comédien en ce moment. Il comptait beaucoup sur la naïveté crétine de l'adolescente pour lui faire avaler son baratin et surtout pour lui faire cracher le morceau au sujet de ses motivations à vouloir le suivre.

''Oh Draco…je suis si heureuse. J'avais tellement peur de partir toute seule, mais je n'ai pas le choix, mes parents sont des barbares et je refuse de servir Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je t'aime Draco !''

Et bien voilà, elle ne l'avait pas piégé. La peur qui traversait ses yeux, cette façon désespérée qu'elle avait de s'accrocher à lui malgré toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait témoigné dans le dernier mois et cette façon lâche qu'elle avait de flancher au premier baiser lui suffit pour qu'il soit convaincu de son innocence, dans les deux sens du terme. Il se félicita intérieurement, un tout petit leste de poids 

ayant quitté sa tête lourde. Ce que Draco ne savait pas toutefois, c'est que de l'autre côté de la porte de la Salle sur Demande, Hermione avait choisi la fin de cette déclaration d'amour pour rebrousser chemin vers les escaliers, complètement assommée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Sans se douter des conséquences que son petit jeu lui occasionnerait, il se détacha complètement de Pansy, la prit par les épaules et se mit à faire des gestes de dénégation de la tête, un petit sourire arrogant au visage.

''Tu fais pitié ma pauvre, tu le sais ça ?! Fais tes bagages et prend toi une couverture chaude, car ce n'est pas moi qui te réchaufferai lorsque tu seras seule, perdue dans une forêt, un ordre de mangemorts à tes trousses. Je te le ferai savoir quand on partira, en attendant, laisse moi tranquille.'' Une grande satisfaction monta en Draco alors qu'il refermait les portes de l'Armoire à Disparaître qui, enfin, était fonctionnelle. Son sortilège de réparation combiné à celui d'un sortilège de néant temporaire avait 'redémarré' le mécanisme de fonctionnement de l'Armoire, réinitialisant le tout sans aucun bris. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et ne fut pas surpris de trouver sa collègue Serpentard complètement béat, les larmes aux yeux, le visage déformé par la colère. Plusieurs fois, elle fit mine de vouloir répliquer, mais aucun son ne voulu passer entre ses cordes vocales.

''Aller, on fait de l'air.'' Draco poussa Pansy à l'extérieur, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Avec nonchalance, il la planta dans le corridor, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide, l'appétit un peu plus développée après ces 2 victoires chèrement gagnées.

Hermione en avait suffisamment entendue à travers la porte de la Salle sur Demande pour être complètement bouleversée. En percevant la dernière réplique de Pansy, elle avait ressentie le très grand besoin d'être ailleurs, d'être très loin de cette porte, de cette salle, de ce garçon qui s'était joué d'elle, qui lui avait menti. Immédiatement, les paroles qu'il lui avait débitées dans cette même Salle où ils s'étaient enlacés un mois plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit. 'Tu le regretteras. Je te trahirai un jour.' Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête dans un écho grave puis brusquement, elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, ne pouvant faire autrement devant la contradiction qui venait de naître dans son esprit. Oui, il lui avait assuré qu'il la trahirait un jour, mais…'Pour ta sécurité ou celle de ma famille.' Ces autres paroles vinrent s'entrechoquer dans son cerveau, la menant dans un total chaos émotif. Hermione poussa la première porte qu'elle aperçut à sa droite et la referma derrière elle dans un claquement sonore. Elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser lentement vers le sol, repliant ses jambes contre elle. Pendant des heures elle demeura dans cette position à ressasser ses idées, les souvenirs de ses rencontres avec Draco souillés par sa trahison destructrice. Elle ne pleura pas, car même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'avait aucune raison de la faire puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui avait bien pu pousser le garçon à jouer avec elle de cette façon. Jamais, depuis le début de leur fréquentation amicale, il n'avait cherché à l'insulter, lui faire du mal et se moquer d'elle et c'est bien ce qui l'anéantissait. Si au moins il lui avait avoué clairement que tout cela ne signifiait rien pour lui, et que le résultat de tous ces efforts, malgré les précautions qu'Hermione avait prise et les attentes qu'elle n'avait jamais eues, se résumait à une trahison vache et tout simplement barbare. Pourquoi s'être rapproché d'elle, pourquoi lui avoir dit tous ces mots ? Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque la jeune fille quitta la salle de classe vide ce soir là, oubliant même son livre emprunté derrière elle. Dans une attitude totalement taciturne, elle garda tout simplement le 

silence lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune et que Ginny la couvrit de questions, celle-ci ayant veillée son retour, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir revue au dîner. Hermione se contenta de faire une brève accolade à son amie, puis monta les marches vers le dortoir tel un robot.

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, Draco devint de plus en plus inquiet devant les absences répétées d'Hermione à leurs petits rendez-vous habituels. Contrairement à leur routine, celle-ci ne s'arrangeait plus pour passer devant les toilettes de Mimi, ou devant la salle de classe de sortilèges qu'ils utilisaient souvent pour se rencontrer, s'asseoir par terre, se prendre les doigts et discuter de tout et de rien. À plusieurs reprises, il avait cherché son regard dans la Grande Salle, dans les corridors, à la bibliothèque, chaque fois elle gardait les yeux obstinément baissés sur son livre ou son assiette. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de passer chaque jour tout près d'elle, de contempler ses traits qu'il connaissait déjà presque par cœur pour avoir passé tant de temps à l'observer à son insu, sans pouvoir lui parler ni la toucher. Il lui fallait l'attraper au vol très bientôt, aujourd'hui même avant qu'il ne ronge définitivement la totalité de son âme à l'aide de l'ignorance dans laquelle il pataugeait jour et nuit. Ce jour là, après le double cours de potion, Draco, qui avait préalablement rangé ses livres dans son sac pour être prêt à quitter rapidement la salle de cours, déambulait déjà dans le couloir, attendant patiemment son opportunité et guettant Hermione qui trottait derrière Harry et Ron. En peu de temps, marchant lentement dans la foule d'élèves qui souhaitaient regagnés leur salle commune le plus rapidement possible, la Gryffondor fut écartée par deux grands colosses de Serdaigle, celle-ci traînant bien loin de ses deux amis désormais. Dans un mouvement rapide, Draco coupa la masse d'étudiants et agrippa le bras gauche d'Hermione, l'entraînant avec lui dans un cachot abandonné qu'il croisait chaque jour sur son chemin vers sa maison.

''Lâche moi Malfoy, mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?!'' Gémit- elle et se massant le bras après qui l'eut poussé dans la pièce froide et humide.

''Ça ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te demander cela ? Pourquoi m'évites-tu depuis une semaine ?! Et pourquoi tu m'appelles Malfoy, Draco me convenait très bien tu sais.'' S'empressa t- il de répondre en lui offrant un sourire timide.

''Et bien à toi de me le dire espèce de menteur, à moins que tu ne laisses ta petite chipie le faire pour toi, se serait bien plus facile, ça te donnerais le temps de préparer votre évasion, votre fuite de lâches, car c'est ce que vous êtes, deux sales lâches.'' Hermione était pâle, la rougeur qui soulignait ses yeux lui donnait l'air d'un cadavre et ses petites mains froides tremblaient sous la fureur qu'elle tentait bien que mal de répartir en part égale, pour éviter de lui jeter toute sa rancœur au visage en une seule fois.

'' Est ce que Pansy t'a parlé ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit cette petite peste ?''

''Et bien, tu caches bien ton jeu d'une personne à l'autre Malfoy, d'un côté tu lèches les baskets de ton pékinois en projetant de fuir avec elle et de l'autre, tu me touches hypocritement presque tous les soirs en me disant que tu es bien. Ta chérie ne t'a pas vendue, je vous ai entendu dans la Salle sur Demande si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je n'ai jamais eu d'attente envers toi Draco, mais me jouer dans le dos comme ça, désolée, je ne suis pas une poupée que tu réussiras à traîner dans ton vice, espèce de 

pervers.'' Malgré elle, une larme coula lentement sur sa joue blanche, faisant briller ses longs cils en éventail. Elle respirait difficilement, son corps entier contrôlé par sa colère.

''Hermione…par Merlin Hermione écoute ce que je vais te dire, d'accord.''

''Oh, mais je suis toute ouïe, de toute façon, je crois bien avoir entendu le pire, alors vas-y !'' Ironisa la brune, serrant ardemment ses dents.

''J'essayais de l'amadouer, de lui faire avouer ses mauvaises intentions, si toutefois elle en avait. Après qu'elle m'ait avoué qu'elle m'aimait encore, j'ai eu la certitude qu'elle n'avait rien derrière la tête et j'ai immédiatement cessé cette mascarade. Je te jure Hermione, il n'y a rien entre Pansy et moi.'' Draco tenta de se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle fit un pas derrière au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

''Oui c'est bien, tu t'en sors bien jusqu'à maintenant. À présent, explique moi tes plans d'évasion Malfoy, ça m'intéresse, ça m'intéresse de savoir comment tu me laisseras en plan, comment tu me laisseras tomber, petite ordure, après m'avoir charmée, après m'avoir rendu heureuse, après avoir complètement…volé…mon…cœur.'' Cette fois ci, elle ne put réprimer un sanglot, déposant sa main devant sa bouche, elle se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, le souffle court.

''Hermione…'' Murmura Draco en tentant encore de l'approcher, totalement défait par le chagrin profond qu'il lui avait involontairement infligé.

''TU N'ES QU'UN SALAUD, UN TRAITRE, UN MANIPULATEUR !...'' Sans prévenir, Hermione s'était mise à faire de grands gestes vers l'avant avec ses bras. À plusieurs reprises, la jeune fille aveuglée par la rage essaya de frapper Draco sur la poitrine et au visage. Le garçon réagit promptement en se saisissant des poignets de la petite personne qui se tenait devant lui et qui tout à coup, était devenue hystérique et incontrôlable. Avec force, il la plaqua au mur, l'immobilisant en s'appuyant de tout son long sur elle. Elle cessa bientôt de crier et il sentit ses bras faiblirent entre ses doigts, ceux-ci tombant immédiatement de chaque côtés lorsqu'il les avait relâchés. Hermione ne faisait que pleurer maintenant, son front posé sur l'épaule de Draco, secouée par de violents sanglots. Le Serpentard posa doucement sa main sur sa mâchoire et lui releva lentement la tête, découvrant ses yeux gonflés par les larmes, ses lèvres humides tellement invitantes. Ne réprimant plus ses envies et ne répondant plus de lui-même, il approcha son visage du sien et déposa entièrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire rien qu'une minute, rien qu'une seconde, le temps qu'il s'empare de sa langue et glisse ses grandes mains sous son chandail à la recherche de la courbe de son dos. Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur ses joues, traduisant la détresse qu'elle ressentait face à ce premier baiser de la part du geôlier de son âme. Avec prudence cette fois, elle le repoussa de ses deux mains libres, se retrouvant aussi loin de lui qu'elle ne pouvait être près de lui actuellement. Les yeux noyés, Hermione plongea sa pupille brillante dans la glace grise du regard de Draco.

''Je…je voudrais…je souhaiterais briser en milles morceaux toutes les paroles que tu as créé, chacun des mots que tu m'as dit, chacune des phrases que tu as construit qui m'était destinées et qui se répercutent sans cesse dans ma tête, s'entassant entre tous les débris de mes contradictions. Je…je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime Draco, je ne sais plus pourquoi je t'aime. Tu auras 

bientôt raison de moi, je ne peux plus te faire confiance, cette confiance que nous avions si fragilement érigée entre nous s'est trop rapidement effondrée…même si ce n'est pas à moi à le faire, je m'excuse Draco, je m'excuse d'avoir été naïve et gourde à ce point. Laisse moi maintenant, je suis épuisée.'' Sur ces paroles aussi tranchantes qu'un poignard, Hermione quitta le cachot, abandonnant derrière elle l'homme qui lui avait causé autant de souci que de bonheur dans les dernières semaines. Aussi troublée que le jour où elle avait surpris cette conversation douteuse entre Draco et Pansy, elle entreprit son ascension vers la tour de Gryffondor tout en continuant de laisser tomber de grandes larmes chaudes sur ses joues, ignorant les murmures qu'elle faisait naître parmi les élèves sur son passage. Trop oppressée par le chagrin qui l'envahissait tout entière, elle se mit à courir, la vue brouillée tellement ses yeux étaient saturés. Comme un oisillon frêle qui tombe de son nid, Hermione tomba bientôt dans les bras puissants d'un grand noir aux pupilles d'émeraude. Lentement, elle leva la tête vers Harry Potter qui fronça les sourcils devant le visage anéantit de sa meilleure amie. Cette fois, il devait la confronter.

''Maintenant tu devras me parler Hermione. Aller viens…''

Docilement, complètement sous le choc, la Gryffondor se laissa prendre la main, entraînée malgré elle vers les aveux qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à former sans propre tête.


	9. Novembre dans la volière

_C'est au gré des orages qui ont parsemé ma semaine que j'ai rédigé ce chapitre. Tout comme Hermione et Draco, j'ai eu moi-même du mal à cerner les sentiments qui rebondissaient dans ma tête. J'espère que vous ne vous y perdrez pas. Que tombe la pluie, jusqu'à demain matin..._

Chapitre 9 – Novembre dans la volière

Tant bien que mal, Harry aida Hermione à se remettre sur ses jambes. La posture chancelante, les mouvements saccadés, elle avança avec difficulté, soutenue à la taille par son ami. Après avoir tourné l'auriculaire gauche de l'armure bosselée du Chevalier LaPhalange dans un cliquetis sonore, Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret de chaque côté du couloir et furtivement, il l'entraîna dans un de ses passages secrets de Poudlard qu'il empruntait souvent, celui-ci situé derrière la carcasse de fer, juste avant l'escalier. L'ouverture qu'avait laissée la statue se referma bientôt sur eux et ils se retrouvèrent dans la noirceur totale.

''Lumos.'' Murmura Harry. Dès que le mince filet de lueur s'échappa de la baguette du jeune homme, Hermione émit un gémissement plaintif et se cacha le visage de ses deux bras. Elle s'était immédiatement adossée au mur de bois humide constituant le passage, les jambes repliées mais tombantes sur un côté, le poids de son chagrin grandissant de seconde en seconde. Devant ce spectacle inhabituel et peu vraisemblable, Harry se sentit perdu et démunit, sans ressource et surtout, sans indice. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, le visage grave, paré à la faire parler, car dans l'état lamentable où elle se trouvait, il ne pouvait plus la laisser seule et pour l'aider, elle allait devoir accepter de tout déballer.

''Hermione.'' Lança t- il.

''Hermione, regarde moi.''

''…'' La principale concernée semblait vouloir s'obstiner à ne pas faire face à la réalité, complètement coincée entre ces planches de bois froides, son meilleur ami mort d'inquiétude, et la sensation du baiser de Draco encore imprégnée sur ses lèvres, elle préférait se résoudre au silence. Elle se noyait actuellement dans son trouble, encore sonnée par tous les souvenirs de ces actions passées qui se cognaient les uns contre les autres dans sa tête, le paradoxe de leurs contraires la plongeant dans cette peine qu'elle ne pouvait réprimée si tôt. D'un mouvement certain mais prudent, Harry dégagea le visage de son amie en libérant ses bras, il posa sa main sous son menton et lui releva la tête, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il la fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés, ses interrogations proliférant à une vitesse fulgurante dans son esprit. Il finit par s'asseoir devant elle lorsqu'il fut satisfait, enfin presque, du peu de conviction qu'Hermione avait mis dans son regard, celle-ci s'étant résignée à lui faire face.

''Visiblement, et même si tu essaie de me convaincre du contraire, il se passe quelque chose dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?'' Harry prit un ton faible qu'il n'avait pas coutume d'emprunter, habituellement toujours sûr de lui et d'aplomb lorsqu'il discutait de choses sérieuses. La jeune fille, qui avait cessé de pleurer mais dont les joues étaient encore barbouillées de sillons humides, émit un de ses sons qui traduisait parfaitement l'ironie et le découragement. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment son approche basée sur la 

pitié, cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être diminuée, d'être une pauvre petite fille naïve qu'il fallait consoler avant la nuit.

''Ce n'est pas le moment…'' Commença t- elle.

''Non, pas de cela avec moi. Je te laisse une autre chance Hermione.'' La coupa le Gryffondor d'une voix sérieuse qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la compassion ou la pitié.

''Voyons Harry, laisse moi tranquille, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler d'accord !'' Hermione s'enflamma tout de suite, choquée par l'indiscrétion et le manque de tact de son supposé ami. Elle était irritée, en colère et Harry l'agaçait au plus haut point actuellement. En fait, elle était tellement submergée par sa rage, sa peine et son incompréhension, que cela eut été le professeure MacGonagall qui s'était tenue devant elle, elle lui aurait aussi fait clairement savoir que son seul désir était d'être seule. D'un geste brusque, elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main en appuyant très fort, ne se souciant pas des traces rouges de douleur qu'elle laissa sur son visage. Harry, malgré la barrière solide érigée entre eux par le rejet de son amie, ne fut pas du tout ébranlé devant cette agressivité qu'elle se prêtait bien mal.

''Une – toute – dernière – chance – Hermione.'' Le jeune homme avait détaché chacun des mots de sa phrase, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Hermione releva ses yeux du plancher qu'elle avait fixé volontairement, trop fatiguée de devoir soutenir son regard insistant.

''Harry, tu…tu ne peux pas comprendre…tu ne comprendrais pas…'' Cette fois, Harry Potter en eut marre. C'était le moment ou jamais.

''Je comprends seulement une chose en ce moment, c'est que quelqu'un t'a rendu triste ou t'a fait mal. Et ce quelqu'un, si tu refuses de tout m'expliquer, j'irai le retrouver maintenant et lui ferai regretter de t'avoir touché Hermione. Comme tu dois bien deviner de qui je parle, tu te doutes que je ne serai pas très gentil avec lui et que je pourrais m'attirer de gros ennuis.'' Soudainement, Harry avait capté l'attention d'Hermione, ayant mit le doigt directement sur une première vérité douloureuse. Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'agrandirent immédiatement et sa bouche demeura entrouverte devant l'air vainqueur de celui qui se tenait face à elle. Décidément, et elle commençait à le réaliser, il était au courant de quelque chose. Il n'avait pas nommé Draco, mais de qui d'autre il pouvait s'agir ? En apparence ou non, personne d'autre que lui ne correspondait à la situation que décrivait son ami, et à laquelle il souhaitait en venir. Elle passa bientôt de la colère à la nervosité, en passant par l'embarras total qu'elle eut bien du mal à cacher.

''Qu'est ce que tu racontes là !?'' Demanda la brune avec le plus subtil sourire du monde, mais aussi le plus hypocrite. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il savait, elle refusait d'y croire.

''Tu sais de quoi et de qui je parle Hermione. Je te connais quand même un peu après tout ce temps, je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose. Et maintenant que tu sais que je sais, je veux que tu me le dises toi-même, …'' Harry lui parlait fermement, mais précautionneusement, il voulait la pousser à se confier, par pour la blesser, mais pour la supporter, pas pour comprendre, mais pour accepter la vérité, car s'était de sa meilleure amie qu'il s'agissait et qu'elle méritait sa présence. Hermione soupira 

longuement, plutôt sereine à l'annonce de ce secret interdit. Les questions superflues telles que ; 'Quand l'avait t-il su ?', 'Comment ?', 'Avait t-il parlé de cela à quelqu'un d'autre ?', furent les premières à surgir dans sa tête. Toutefois, les seules vraies interrogations qui l'assaillaient réellement et à ce moment précis ne se firent pas prier.

'' Tu dois penser que je suis une pauvre idiote de fréquenter Draco Malfoy, non ?'' Elle posa cette question avec réticence ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter dans le processus de ces aveux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa sa baguette illuminée tous près d'eux, les ombrages de la lumière projetée à partir du sol leur donnant l'air épeurant.

''Comprends moi bien Hermione, je ne me tiens pas ici, devant toi, pour te juger. Cela fait 1 mois que je suis au courant de votre…de votre…en fait je ne sais pas trop de quoi je suis au courant, mais je t'ai vu avec Malfoy dans le parc un de ces soirs. Je ne t'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant car j'ai pensé que si tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, c'est que tu avais de bonnes raisons. En plus, tu avais l'air heureux, épanouie ou un truc comme cela quand je vous ai vu dans cette clairière, alors je ne m'en faisais pas trop. Mais là, aujourd'hui, tu ne vas pas bien et j'ai l'étrange certitude que ce salaud a quelque chose à y voir.'' Harry avait terminé son monologue sur un ton sévère et protecteur, enfin libre de pouvoir discuter de ce sujet avec Hermione. Elle inspira profondément, résignée à relâcher un instant l'élastique qu'elle tenait sporadiquement tendu depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

''Tout d'abord, et tu dois t'en douter, tout cela est à des kilomètres d'être simple.'' Commença la jeune fille avec spontanéité. Elle aurait dû le savoir, elle aurait dû lui faire confiance. Le regret vint rapidement s'empiler sur la montagne d'émotions qui s'était accumulés en elle depuis une semaine.

''Tu sais, c'est difficile à expliquer mais Draco et moi…''

''Malfoy !!'' S'écria Harry en l'interrompant, la faisant sursauter.

''Pardon ?'' Renchérit t- elle, assez surprise.

''Je te jure, très sincèrement, je suis totalement prêt à t'écouter et à te soutenir dans…dans cette situation à laquelle je n'aurais jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas vu, mais s'il te plaît, et ne me demande pas pourquoi, s'il te plaît ; c'était, c'est et cela restera Malfoy. Pas Dra…Drac…Désolé je ne peux pas, c'est Malfoy et rien d'autre !'' Hermione demeura figée d'étonnement face à cette requête spéciale, mais tout de même légitime de la part d'Harry Potter, elle le lui accordait. Devant ces paroles légères contrastant fortement avec l'ambiance particulièrement pesante des 30 dernières minutes, elle se mit à rire doucement et se plaça en tailleur, sa nervosité s'estompant au compte-goutte.

''D'accord Harry, je peux faire cela pour toi. À partir de maintenant, ce sera Malfoy. Et à bien y penser, c'est mieux comme cela.'' Continua t- elle, une trace doucereuse dans les yeux et les lèvres. Harry lui rendit un franc sourire et se pencha un peu en avant, prêt à l'écouter, prêt à encaisser chaque parcelle de la vérité, aussi incompréhensible soit elle et surtout, prêt à la soutenir, peu importe ce qui allait arriver. Les deux amis restèrent de longues heures à discuter dans le passage de bois, répondant à tour de rôle avec toute l'honnêteté possible aux questions qui les brûlaient tant. Hermione lui raconta tout, 

enfin presque tout. Elle lui confia leurs premiers moments, comment ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, et leurs nombreuses rencontres improvisées et tardives qui justifièrent ses disparitions mystérieuses qu'Harry avait souvent remarqué. Elle lui confia également le fait que Draco, ou plutôt Malfoy, avait renoncé au camp de Voldemort (Harry sourcilla malgré lui en entendant cet affirmation) et qu'il souhaitait désormais vivre en paix avec sa mère. Elle lui raconta aussi la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre le Serpentard et Pansy ainsi que leurs projets de fuite qu'il avait omis de lui mentionner. La jeune fille lui avoua comment elle s'était sentie face à cette trahison et comment elle l'avait rejeté dans le cachot quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Toutefois, Hermione garda pour elle ses sentiments envers le blond, le fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et que sa peine venait surtout de ce renoncement à ses maudits sentiments plus forts que toutes les raisons du monde. Quand Harry osa lui décrire la proximité qu'il avait remarquée entre eux sur le bord du lac, elle réfuta la possibilité qu'ils étaient amoureux et lui rappela la phrase que Draco avait dite à Pansy dans la Salle sur Demande. Le Gryffondor demeura douteux à ce sujet, mais n'insista pas, laissant l'exclusivité de cette vérité à Hermione. De toute façon, il devinait qu'elle était encore confuse à ce sujet et il ne souhaitait pas tant que ça entendre sa meilleure amie lui révéler qu'elle s'était éprise de son ennemi juré.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la plupart des étudiants dormaient déjà, tous deux retournèrent dans leur salle commune après s'être décidés d'un commun accord à ne pas en parler à Ron ou Ginny, du moins tant que la poussière ne serait pas retombée. Dès qu'ils eurent franchit le seuil du portrait de la grosse dame, la jeune fille se dirigea directement vers le grand canapé face à la cheminée et s'y laissa choir lourdement, le bras tombant, sa main appuyée sur le grand tapis rugueux. Elle observa calmement Harry grimper avec paresse l'escalier qui le menait à son dortoir, l'écho de son 'bonne nuit !' n'arrivant même plus à couvrir le tintement aigu d'un songe énorme qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, et qui ne demandait qu'à être parcouru.

Étendue négligemment sur ce fauteuil dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione cogita longuement sur sa difficile et éprouvante journée. Tout d'abord, elle repensa mille fois à sa confrontation avec Draco dans le sous-sol du château. Désormais, le seul fait de penser à lui occasionnait dans sa tête le pire des chaos émotionnel. Elle se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à former en mots ce sentiment déchirant mais pourtant si vital qu'elle éprouvait pour le Serpentard et qu'elle n'avait même pas su s'avouer à elle-même jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui dire 'je t'aime' alors qu'il lui avait menti et qu'elle l'avait entendu dire cette phrase abominable à Pansy ; '_elle ne signifie rien pour moi…' _? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui avouer son attachement alors que toute la confiance qu'elle s'était efforcée d'investir en eux c'était évaporée en l'espace de quelques minutes par une simple phrase ? Mais surtout, Hermione se demandait comment elle avait pu s'attacher autant à lui malgré tout, malgré leur passé tumultueux, malgré les avertissements de Draco, malgré toutes les différences, toutes les personnes et toute la haine qui les séparaient. Et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, jamais ce sujet délicat, qui pourtant les avaient tenus loin l'un de l'autre depuis toujours, n'était passé par leurs nombreuses et interminables discussions. Jamais ils n'avaient abordé le problème de leurs différences considérées péjoratives aux yeux de la plupart des sorciers, car ce problème n'en avait tout simplement jamais été un pour eux. Car ce 'problème' qui leur servait inconsciemment d'appui et de réconfort était devenu leur juridiction, leur exclusivité, mais aussi le grand secret qu'ils 

n'avaient pas su gérer et qui aujourd'hui ébranlait considérablement leur complicité n'ayant jamais failli. Actuellement, le seul réconfort que la Gryffondor avait pu trouver dans toute cette fâcheuse histoire venait de l'appui inespéré de son ami. Fixant sans cesse le grand plafond coloré de la salle commune, Hermione tarda à plonger dans un sommeil fragile, finalement bercée par la régularité des 'tic tac' de la grande horloge du mur du fond qui indiquait 2h30, sa fébrilité et son trouble temporairement estompés par des rêves pâles et fades.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que Draco avait entendu le bruit sourd des pas précipités d'Hermione s' évanouir rapidement dans le couloir. Suite à ce baiser, à ces aveux troublants, inattendus et surtout inespérés, puis suite à ce rejet radical, le Serpentard ne reconnaissait pas trop le sentiment qui l'avait envahi et qui lui occasionnait le plus grand malaise qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti. Il se tenait là, encore debout au centre de cette pièce sombre et lugubre, les mots contradicteurs de la jeune fille défilant à toute vitesse dans sa tête, celui-ci s'approchant de plus en plus du terme qui parviendrait à décrire cette émotion étouffante. Bientôt, s'en fut trop pour lui. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, Draco se tourna rageusement vers le mur de pierre à sa droite et enfonça dans le roc un solide coup de poing qui lui arracha immédiatement un cri de douleur. Il tomba ensuite à genou en tenant sa main contre lui, sentant bientôt sur sa peau le filet de chaleur du sang qui s'écoulait de ses jointures entre ses doigts.

''Hey merde, il ne manquait plus que ça.'' Grommela Draco pour un auditoire invisible. De sa main intacte, il agrippa sa baguette magique et s'apprêta à prononcer une formule de guérison lorsque la seule blessure qui le transperçait vraiment vint enfin s'ouvrir sur ce sentiment qui le possédait et qu'il refusait toujours d'assimiler. Draco prit quelques secondes pour s'asseoir à même le sol, le seul soutien à sa portée en plein milieu de cette révélation pour lui-même. Il leva un instant sa main meurtrie à la hauteur de ses yeux, les gouttes de sangs parcourant alors ses doigts jusqu'à ses ongles. À la vue de cette plaie ouverte, des cartels de peau relevés par endroit, des quelques débris grisâtres encore enfoncés dans sa chair, Draco Malfoy comprit enfin. Il comprit enfin que, tout comme ce coup de poing violent et impulsif, chacun des gestes gratuits et irréfléchis qu'il avait posés tels que mentir à Hermione, jouer avec Pansy, faire peur aux autres, mettre sur pied un plan sans espoir, ne l'avaient conduit qu'à des résultats semblables à ce membre blessé et ruisselant. Découragé, il laissa retomber sa main pesante à côté de lui et ne porta même pas attention à sa baguette qui alla rouler bien loin contre la porte du cachot. Son impuissance avait finalement eu raison de lui. Cet impuissance qui l'avait rongé pendant des années, qui avait assombri sa personnalité, son caractère, ses pensées et qui aujourd'hui le rattrapait sans cesse. Le garçon se rendit également compte que malgré ses bonnes intentions légitimes envers sa mère et que malgré le choix récent et judicieux qu'il avait fait de bifurquer vers une route beaucoup moins cahoteuse que celle qu'il avait depuis toujours emprunté, que malgré tout cela, sa lâcheté et sa tendance vers la facilité avait une fois de plus tout gâché. Il voyait ses désirs réels s'échapper entre ses doigts, comme s'il essayait de retenir une poignée d'eau. Hermione avait été un des seul aspect de sa vie qui lui avait fait ouvrir ses yeux sur autre chose que la haine, la quête du pouvoir et la solitude, et il réalisait bien trop tard que tout comme une perle, il aurait dû poser ce petit bout d'espoir et de bonheur dans la plus précieuse des boîte, bien à l'abri des assauts de la vie et du temps. Machinalement, Draco enfonça sa main valide dans ses cheveux platines et en soupirant une fois 

de plus, ses lèvres froides et blanches tremblèrent malgré lui. Après avoir fixé plusieurs minutes l'étoffe noir de sa cape de sorcier, le Serpentard déchira d'un mouvement brusque une large bande de tissus. En grimaçant un peu, il l'enroulant négligemment autour de sa main blessée, serrant fortement le matériel sur sa plaie vive. Il regarda encore longtemps sa main et ses doigts qu'il plia et déplia plusieurs fois, la douleur brûlante refaisant surface à chaque mouvement. Le jeune homme fit alors le seul choix qu'il croyait actuellement le plus sage, celui de laisser le temps guérir sa chair, tout comme son cœur, en assumant tout le mal et les inconvénients que cela devrait imposer. Il se releva difficilement, sentant la peau écorchée de ses doigts à vif aussi intensément qu'il s'était juré de le faire. Il alla récupérer sa baguette de bois au fond de la salle et sortit le plus rapidement possible vers le couloir. La tête encore pleine de toute la détermination qu'il se promettait d'appliquer afin de tout arranger, il passa devant l'armure bosselée du Chevalier LaPhalange et regagna tristement sa salle commune, plus seul que jamais.

Déjà deux neiges légères et scintillantes avaient tapissé de blanc le parc de Poudlard et les parapets du château en cette mi-novembre grisâtre et un peu triste. Les couloirs de l'école semblaient un peu plus frisquets, si cela s'avérait possible pour cet hiver précoce, mais les grands feux de cheminée dans les salles communes des élèves paraissaient tellement plus réconfortants. En route vers la volière, Ginny et Hermione marchaient rapidement, la moitié du visage caché dans leur confortable foulard. Elles se tenaient bien serrées l'une contre l'autre, leur veste de coton épaisse ne rivalisant pas avec l'air glacial qui se faisait plus insistant à mesure qu'elles approchaient de la tour. Toutes deux portaient une fine lettre parcheminée entre leurs doigts gelés, celle-ci étant destinée à leur famille respective. Depuis les 3 dernières semaines, Hermione s'était imposée une tranquillité masquée qu'elle préférait largement à une attitude triste et amère. Elle taisait toujours ses tourments à propos de Draco à Ginny et surtout, à Ron, car même après tout ce temps, elle pensait encore beaucoup trop à lui. Comme aux premiers jours de leur contact, elle s'était remise à le regarder de loin, dans les cours de potion, dans la Grande Salle, à Pré-au-Lard…mais cette fois, elle s'appliquait ardemment à ce qu'il ne remarque pas ces regards perdus et plus pénibles qu'autre chose. Toutefois, la Gryffondor se remettait petit à petit du passage bref, mais Ô combien ravageur de Draco Malfoy dans sa vie. Elle s'accrochait à chaque petit instant précieux, à chaque sourire et chaque confidence de sa tendre amie Ginny, à chacun des silences indulgents d'Harry lorsque sa voix se nouait soudainement au passage d'une pensée pour le Serpentard, à chaque rigolade de Ron, à chacun de ses bouquins et surtout, elle s'accrochait à tous ce qui en valait la peine. Dans tous ces précieux éléments, Hermione allait cueillir chaque jour le réconfort synthétique qui costumait encore bien maladroitement son chagrin. Arrivées à la volière, les jeunes filles firent une pause à l'entrée. Encore collées l'une à l'autre, elles se regardèrent de côté et un large sourire s'étira sur leur lèvres sèches, un nuage de brume s'échappant alors de leur bouche au même rythme que leur respiration parsemée de ricanement. Avec Ginny, tout paraissait simple et sans souci. La petite rousse s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Hermione et cette dernière se plaisait beaucoup à approfondir cette relation sincère et bénéfique. Les 3 seuls hiboux encore somnolents dans la volière, alors que le crépuscule avait déjà fait place à la noirceur, tournèrent leur tête tels des pantins lorsque leurs petits souliers craquèrent sur la paille maculée. Encore enveloppées de leur complicité, les deux Gryffondor s'avancèrent vers le fond de la pièce glaciale. Elles firent venir à elles deux chouettes argentées et leurs confièrent leurs lettres précieuses, attachant le bout de parchemin bien solidement à leur patte 

rugueuse. Soupirant de satisfaction, Hermione et Ginny s'accoudèrent côte à côte sur le rebord de la large ouverture que formaient les nombreuses pierres froides constituant les murs de la volière, les deux oiseaux messagers s'éloignant dans l'atmosphère pesant. Toutes deux demeurèrent silencieuses devant l'immensité grandiose du paysage du parc de Poudlard. Inévitablement, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tourner ses yeux vers l'abord du lac noir opposé à la Forêt Interdite, vers ce petit boisé garni et opaque. Il lui semblait pouvoir apercevoir le vert intact et contrastant des grandes feuilles de l'Arbre aux parfums qu'elle n'avait pas revisité depuis un temps. Bien que Draco n'avait pas osé récidiver envers elle, les traces de ses pas dans le neige vers la clairière n'avait pas manqué à l'attention de la jeune fille aux cheveux mordorés. L'envie de se rendre sous l'Arbre aux parfums, de le rejoindre par un soir où ces empreintes de souliers semblaient particulièrement fraîches l'avait souvent envahi. Chaque fois, c'est en s'administrant une gifle mentale magistrale qu'elle était retombée dans sa rationalité légendaire.

''J'ai un travail de sortilège à terminer dans la salle commune, tu m'accompagnes ?'' La voix régulière et discrète de Ginny ramena Hermione à la réalité.

''Je te rejoindrai, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi.'' Répondit- elle calmement, ses deux bras encore croisés sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer un peu.

''D'accord. À plus tard Hermione !'' Hermione regarda Ginny quitter la volière, sa longue chevelure de feu virevoltant derrière elle tandis qu'elle avançait en gambadant presque. La brune ne put réprimer un sourire face à cette pure et si attendrissante joie de vivre qu'elle se promit d'appliquer pour elle-même dans un futur des plus proches. Elle se retourna finalement vers la fenêtre, se perdant à nouveau dans l'immensité du ciel et de ses pensées, profitant de cette solitude troublante lui permettant de ronger son chagrin à sa guise.

Draco suivit du regard Ginny Weasley qui déambulait joyeusement dans le couloir tout près de la volière, celui-ci se tenant dans l'ombre d'un coin complètement plongé dans le noir. Une fois que la jeune fille fut disparue de sa vue, il relâcha l'étreinte exagérée de ses doigts sur la lettre qu'il comptait envoyer à sa mère. Il s'avança un peu dans la clarté lunaire qui traversait la fenêtre brouillée du corridor et fit la moue devant le parchemin abîmé qu'il avait involontairement fripé dans sa main. D'un geste rapide, il tenta en vain d'aplatir un peu le bout de papier en le faisant glisser entre sa main et son torse, et entreprit de franchir les escaliers qui le séparaient de la volière. De son côté, au cours de ces 3 dernières semaines, Draco n'avait pas chômé concernant ses résolutions. Tout d'abord, il avait fait l'effort d'esprit le plus ardu de sa vie en se retrouvant à nouveau face à Pansy Parkinson. Le Serpentard ne s'était pas clairement excusé, mais il lui avait patiemment expliqué que pour des raisons qu'il préférait taire, son plan d'évasion n'allait pas être mené à terme. Il s'était tout de même risqué à lui offrir son aide si vraiment elle en avait besoin et n'avait plus aucune ressource. Devant cet intervention assez étrange, Pansy était demeurée stoïque, le visage boudeur et l'air complètement indifférent. Lorsque Draco avait eut terminé son monologue forcé, elle s'était contentée d'hocher la tête avec agacement et l'avait laissé planté là sans dire un seul mot. Toutes les fois où le jeune homme avait songé à cette 'discussion' à sens unique, il n'était pas arrivé à déterminer s'il devait se sentir satisfait ou en danger ! La petite peste ne lui adressant plus la parole depuis leur petit jeu dans la Salle sur Demande, il 

ne s'en faisait pas trop avec cela. Sa seconde action dans la trempe des résolutions fut de remettre à ce pauvre petit Serpentard de deuxième année le Rappel-Tout que ce dernier n'avait jamais réussit à se rappeler l'endroit où il avait bien pu le mettre pendant tout ce temps. Le petit objet volé enfin remit à son propriétaire, Draco ne possédait plus de 'clé' pour accéder à la Salle qui renfermait cet Armoire à Disparaître potentiellement dangereuse. Et aujourd'hui, en cette soirée froide de novembre, le garçon allait entreprendre la troisième action du dessein auquel il aspirait. Il était en route vers la volière afin d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère. Dans ce message, il lui rappelait qu'il pensait souvent à elle et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il tardait tant à trouver un moyen de la sortir de cette situation macabre qu'il la négligeait pour autant. Il lui expliquait également que son premier plan beaucoup trop risqué n'allait malheureusement (ou heureusement avait-il pensé) pas avoir lieu. Draco lui conseillait également de demeurer discrète et de ne pas paniquer si elle entendait des rumeurs à son sujet parmi les mangemorts ou par qui que ce soit d'autre. Il tentait finalement de la convaincre avec quelques mots froids qu'il allait bientôt trouver un moyen de la mettre à l'abri, lui assurant que le poids qu'elle portait actuellement sur ses épaules lui serait enfin retiré. C'est avec beaucoup de réticence qu'il avait écrit ces dernières phrases, car à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire et surtout, de comment il allait le faire sans subir la foudre de Voldemort lui-même. Sa trahison envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres demeurait imminente et inévitable. Quant à Hermione, il continuait de se torturer en se tenant le plus loin possible d'elle. Draco se persuadait faussement que son inaction envers la jeune fille la guérirait un peu du mal qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais voulu lui faire. Ayant remarqué qu'elle ne fréquentait plus l'Arbre aux parfums, il s'était complètement réapproprié l'endroit, comme avant. De toute façon, elle ne le regardait même plus et gardait la tête tellement haute et froide face à cette tournure des évènements. Le Serpentard acceptait toutefois cette défaite, continuant d'assumer amèrement et douloureusement les conséquences de son impertinence.

Le jeune homme pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce circulaire au plancher jonché de paille souillée. Discrètement, il fit quelques pas et avança précautionneusement dans l'obscurité de la volière. Un doux hululement attira son attention vers le mur du fond où cette grande ouverture de roc laissait passer quelques rayons de lune transparents, donnant une ambiance fantomatique à l'endroit. Bientôt, les traits d'une silhouette humaine se précisèrent à sa vue tandis qu'il progressait lentement, trop peu sûr de lui. N'ayant aucune envie de 'fraterniser', Draco se dit immédiatement pour lui-même qu'il allait attacher rapidement ce bout de parchemin à la patte de ce dernier hibou et allait quitter promptement cette pièce où il y avait déjà trop d'occupant à son goût. Il s'approcha du hibou à la robe brune et blanche et fixa minutieusement sa lettre à la patte du rapace, il tendit ensuite son bras et l'animal s'agrippa à lui en voletant doucement. Il se rendit à quelques mètres du belvédère de pierres et laissa le messager prendre son envol dans la nuit opaque, ne portant aucune attention à la personne sans identité qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Il entreprit bien vite de rebrousser chemin vers son dortoir lorsqu'il s'immobilisa au premier son de cette voix féminine qu'il pensait bien avoir reconnue.

''Bonsoir Malfoy.'' Lança Hermione Granger sans réfléchir. Elle demeurait figée, toujours appuyée sur l'arche massive de la volière, la tête tournée vers le paysage sombre. La jeune fille sentit bientôt un frisson traverser son corps entier lorsque Draco vint s'accouder à la fenêtre à ses côtés, comme si jamais ils ne s'étaient un jour séparés. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un instant, ne sachant pas trop s'ils avaient le 

droit de se retrouver ainsi si près l'un de l'autre, les plaies du passé à peine cicatrisées. Le garçon qui avait joint ses mains devant lui, regardait avec culpabilité les traces pâles et rosées de la blessure salutaire presque guérit sur ses jointures. Il tenta tout de même de rentabiliser cette opportunité qu'il n'avait pas seulement osé espérer.

''Est-ce que tu m'écouterais si je te demandais d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ?'' Demanda Draco en brisant le silence lourd qui les séparait. Il continuait à regarder devant lui, ne s'autorisant pas à porter ses yeux dans sa direction le premier.

''Pourquoi pas, si tu y tiens, je t'écouterai.'' Répondit Hermione d'une voix monotone trompant parfaitement l'engouement qui assaillait présentement son cœur et sa tête.

''Tu sais, je…je crois que peu de gens savent ce que c'est d'être le méchant, celui qui se porte tellement mal qu'il ne trouve sa confiance que dans la haine et la malveillance. Je pense que peu de gens le réalise, car rares sont ceux qui ont choisi de renoncer à ce camp barbare et qui sont là aujourd'hui pour nous raconter comment ils se sont ouverts les yeux. Ils ne sont pas là pour nous le raconter, car ils sont morts et que c'est le légitime prix à payer pour trouver la paix après avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu n'as pas eu raison Hermione de te lier à moi, même si je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ce que je t'ai fait. Je peux juste être désolé de t'avoir apprécié trop tard, de t'avoir permis t'entrer dans ma vie à ce moment si inopportun. Je sais pertinemment que cela ne changera en rien ta vision de ma personne, mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai renoncé à m'enfuir. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai et je ne sais surtout pas où tout cela me mènera, mais je sens que c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise depuis longtemps. Les actions que j'étais censé mener à terme avec cet Armoire à Disparaître, jamais je n'ai réellement compté les accomplir et la seule solution plausible à mon avis était de prendre la fuite afin de ne pas en subir trop fortement les conséquences…'' Draco interrompu son monologue, ayant l'affreuse sensation qu'il était le seul à s'écouter réellement. Soupirant fortement, il se redressa et se tourna vers Hermione, celle-ci fixant toujours l'horizon sans prononcer un seul mot.

''Voilà…je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de rajouter quoi que ce soit, je crois même que cela serait inutile. Bonne nuit.'' Le Serpentard fit mine encore une fois de rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle se décida finalement à quitter sa torpeur volontairement instaurée. Brusquement, Hermione se retourna et daigna enfin lui faire face. Elle paraissait nerveuse, une mèche de ses cheveux en chignon tombant tout près de sa bouche et remuant à la même cadence que son souffle accéléré. La jeune fille agrippa inconsciemment son écharpe multicolore et l'entortilla machinalement autour de ses doigts. Plusieurs fois, elle tenta de remuer ses lèvres, mais elle demeurait immobile, incapable de dire quoi que soit. À nouveau, elle sentait la détresse l'envahir de la tête aux pieds, de retour beaucoup trop rapidement vers son point de départ. Le seul signe que son visage lui permit d'envoyer à Draco fut cette larme qui perla lentement sur sa joue blanche. Devant l'incapacité de son interlocutrice à lui adresser la parole, le jeune homme n'insista pas.

''Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre de nous deux ? Oui, on peut dire que l'on marchait côte à côte, mais d'un pas opposé et on s'écrasait un peu les pieds non ? Je ne veux pas être celui qui fait couler ces larmes sur tes joues, je préférais de loin être celui qui te fait sourire…''

''Je…sais…Draco.'' Enfin, Hermione laissa échapper des sons de sa bouche. L'humidité de ses yeux s'était déjà dissipée lorsqu'elle fixa Draco directement dans la couleur transparente de ses iris. Effaçant la distance qui les séparait, elle s'approcha lentement de lui jusqu'à ce que chacun arrive à distinguer les traits de l'autre. Elle s'arrêta finalement pour l'observer un instant. Physiquement, tout de lui avait manqué à la Gryffondor dans les derniers jours. Elle détailla chacune de ses particularités ; ses lèvres pâles, immobiles et sérieuses, le bout de la mèche de cheveux blonds tombant dans son front, touchant délicatement la pointe de ses cils, sa peau sans irrégularité et si blanche, son cou si souvent parcouru par sa propre bouche. Totalement démunie et encore confuse, Hermione ne se rapprocha pas davantage. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit peu à peu.

''Je sais Draco, tu as raison. C'est vrai, nous nous sommes marchés sur les pieds, mais je suis la seule et unique responsable de la gestion de mes sentiments et ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas du tout la gérance facile. J'ai simplement besoin de temps, et je crois que toi aussi.'' Finit-elle par débiter le plus sincèrement du monde.

Draco baissa immédiatement ses yeux vers le plancher chargé et enfonça une centième fois ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Un peu penché vers l'avant, il hocha brièvement la tête et la regarda une dernière fois.

''Je ne serai jamais bien loin Granger, ne m'oubli pas, ok ?'' Le Serpentard demeura sérieux lorsqu'Hermione lui offrit un timide sourire en réponse à cette phrase si apaisante. Sans se retourner cette fois, Draco Malfoy quitta la volière et s'enfonça dans les couloirs glacials de Poudlard en direction de son dortoir.

Hermione demeura debout près de la voûte de pierre quelques minutes avant de retourner à ses songes, l'esprit un peu aérée par cette rencontre improvisée. L'image de Draco se tenant devant elle et cachant ses mains dans ses poches flottait encore dans son esprit alors qu'elle enfonça elle-même ses petites mains de façon inconsciente dans les poches de sa veste. Elle sursauta un peu lorsque ses doigts devenus tièdes entrèrent en contact avec un objet froid apparemment métallique. La jeune fille retira la petite pièce et sourit largement lorsqu'elle reconnue la Galion d'or officiel que 'l'Armée de Dumbledore' utilisait afin de fixer leurs rendez-vous clandestin dans la Salle sur Demande l'année dernière. Serrant la pièce entre ses doigts, elle reporta son regard vers le parc de Poudlard, prenant encore quelques minutes de répit pour elle-même. Le silence l'enveloppa à nouveau et personne, pas même une mouche dans tout le château, n'entendit le cri étouffée qu'elle poussa, son poing se resserrant fortement sur le Galion de l'A.D. alors qu'elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Hermione était la seule à avoir entendu le sortilège de stupéfixion que lui avait lancé cette voix stridente et aigue derrière elle, déchirant la quiétude de cette nuit à l'imminence apocalyptique…


End file.
